Me Enamore Sin Querer
by MandyLikesYou
Summary: Fredward Benson la clase de chico con el que todas sueñan. Todas menos Samantha Puckett, sin embargo al verse forzada a ayudarle a pasar de año pronto se dara cuanta de que tambien puede ser el que ella quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Ola! Este es mi nuevo fanfic. Como se darán cuenta esta en español, si ya tengo 2 y esos 2 estan en ingles pero si soy de México, por que no hacer tambien en español? Bno ya sin rodeos!

Advierto es un FANFIC no es para nada el estilo iCarly pues es algo así como intercambio de personalidades entre Sam y Freddie, Sam es la alumna ejemplar mientras que Freddie es un alumno al que sus calificaciones no le importan. iCarly (Webshow) no existe. Y Carly es Miss Popular.

iCarly no es mío,

Carly Shay:

Soy Carly Shay una adolescente de cabello castaño, ojos obscuros y tez blanca se podría decir que me siento perfecta pues nunca nada me ha faltado y puedo hablar por teléfono con mis padres a veces, en la escuela ni se diga, todo el mundo me sigue soy la mas popular y bonita chica que hay ahí últimamente he empezado a hablar con la chica a la que todo el mundo quiere… pero fuera de la escuela pues es muy estudiosa..o nerda como le dicen aquí. Sam Puckett. Es una niña muy agradable no se por que algunos no la tragan.

Carly's POV

Bye Spencer!

Ya te vas?

[Sarcástica] Hem no, solo quería decir bye Spencer

Bueno ya sarcástica. Que te vaya bien.

Aja si

-EN LA ESCUELA-

Carly- Ola Fredo

Freddie-Que onda Carls!

Carly- Que clase tienes?

Freddie- No se, ni me importa

Carly- Ay tu, nunca cambias

[EN eso Sam va entrando a la escuela]

Carly- Ola Sammy!

Freddie- Mira! Alguien ordeno a la ñoña de la clase?

Sam- Ay ya callate! Ola Carly!

Freddie- Uy! Se pone brava la chavita!

[Sam le voltea los ojos y se va]

Freddie- Por que la saludas?

Carly- Es buena gente

Freddie- Como digas

Carly- Vamos juntos a clase?

Freddie- Vas tu, yo me quedare aquí con.. Ella

Carly- Ok

Freddie- Si si adios Carla!

Freddie- Ola hermosa!

Wendy- Ola Freddie

Freddie -que haciendo?

Wendy- Nada y tu

Freddie- Brincándome la clase… contigo

Wendy- OK

Freddie- Pues a donde vamos?

Wendy- A donde sea solo vamos

Srita. Briggs- Benson!

Freddie- Que?

Srita Briggs- A clase

Freddie- Luego nos vemos [A Wendy]

Srita. Briggs- YA! Y tu [A Wendy] Tambien!

Freddie- Ahhh pero que pesada!

-DESPUÉS DE CLASE-

Carly- No no creo que este jugando Freddie, la maestra tiene razon necesitas un tutor.

Freddie- Suerte con eso

Carly- No lo veas tan malo, puedo ser yo si quieres

Freddie- Ay olvidalo sea quien sea no le voy a hacer caso….

Carly- Bueno ya me voy, mañana nos vemos [le da un beso en la mejilla a Freddie]

[Sam pasa por ahí, Freddie le pone el pie y hace que se tropiece]

Sam: (A Freddie) Ay! (A Carly) Carly! Ya te vas?

Carly- Freddie no hagas eso. (A Sam) Ahhh si ..

Sam- Puedo ir contigo

Carly- Ahhh… si.. Quieres… puedes

Sam- Gracias

Carly- Bueno espérame afuera si? ahora te alcanzo

Sam- Bueno

Freddie- Te vas a llevar a la ñoña a la biblioteca ?

Carly- Ay, ya quisieras! Yo no voy a bibliotecas.

Freddie- Y? Ella si

Carly- Callate y escucha!

Freddie- Como sea….

Carly- Sam es muy lista

Freddie- Y a mi que?

Carly- Ella podria ser tu-

Freddie- NO!

Carly- Pero-

Freddie- Sin peros Carlota NO NECESITO UN-

Carly- Si SI LO NECESITAS! Y si no quieres que sea ella entonces lo sere yo!

Freddie- Ay no me digas

Carly- Si si te digo

Freddie- Nena reprobaste historia y Matematicas 3 veces!

Carly- Entonces será Sam

Freddie- Como sea, puede que sea una buena oportunidad para humillarla cuando se me pege la gana.

Carly- Ok entonces Bye!

Freddie- Ya ya largo! [Carly se va y lo deja solo] Ay lo que te espera niña Puckett…

Ay! Espero en verdad que les haya gustado. Gracias! xD


	2. Pido Ayuda

Ola, aqi les dejo el 2 capitulo del fic y por cierto dAniibEp… no me molesta, al contrario Gracias!

A y a todos, perdon por las faltas de ortografia. :S

POV Carly

Carly y Sam caminaban de la escuela hasta la casa de Carly.

- Que tienes Sam estas muy callada- dijo Carly tratando de buscar un tema de conversación

- Ahhh nada- Sam estaba en verdad muy callada, pero eso no era raro en ella, pues no solía hablar casi

nada.

-Ahhh- dijo Carly aparentemente frustrada

- ¿Que?- Pregunto Sam un poco curiosa, lo que animo a Carly, pues no sabia como pedirle a Sam que fuera tutora de Freddie teniendo en cuenta que el solo quería humillarla.

- Sam…- empezó Carly un poco asustada

- ¿Que… te pasa?- dijo Sam, quien había notado su preocupación

- Pues, Freddie ha estado muy bajo de calificaciones- insinúo Carly

- Aja..- dijo la rubia indicándole que siguiera hablando.

-Y la maestra dijo que… necesita un tutor- dijo lo ultimo volteando a ver a Sam, quien no supo como reaccionar y simplemente levanto una ceja.

- ¿Y que se supone que yo debo hacer? - Dijo Sam, sonaba calmada lo que facilito las cosas a Carly.

- Pues pensé que tu.. Ya sabes, le podrías ¿a-ayudar? - Carly dudaba que Sam quisiera, pero "la intención es lo que cuenta", se recordaba a si misma, por lo menos lo intente.

- Claro…- Sam fue interrumpida por Carly quien inmediatamente después de haber oido el "claro" se anticipo y no la dejo terminar.

- Gracias de verdad…- Ahora fue Carly quien fue cortada por Sam ..

- ¡Que no!- Termino Sam muy frustrada y enojada.

- Pero…- Carly iba a decir algo pero no pudo terminar ya que Sam empezó a hablar mucho

- ¿¡Pero como?… que.. ¡¿Por que… se te ocurrió semejante cosa?- Dijo Sam, quien estaba

asombrada que le pidieran algo así, mas aun que se lo pidiera Carly.

- Ahhh - Dudo Carly

- ¡¿No te lo habrá pedido el o si?- Dijo Sam

- ¡No seas egoísta!- Gritó Carly quien sabia perfectamente que su comentario no era el mas adecuado cuando de Freddie se hablaba.

- ¡Que no carajo!- Gritó Sam, quien ahora estaba muy alterada y un poco molesta con Carly.

¿Por qué habría de ayudar al chico que siempre se la pasa fastidiándola? No era su obligación, por lo tanto tenia todo el derecho a decir que no, que simplemente no le daba la gana y punto.

- ¿Por que no?- Pregunto Carly ingenua, pues ella sabia perfectamente la razón.

- Tu sabes bien - Dijo Sam que no queria repetirle a Carly lo que justo habia pensado.

- [Carly suspiro dándose por vencida] Esta bien, como quieras. - Dijo Carly

Rayos eso fue todo le que se me ocurrio hacer, no la culpo, tiene toda la razon en no querer ayudarlo no es su obligación. Pero no puedo ser yo… pero es que no quiero que repruebe el año. ¿Y ahora que hago?

POV Sam

¡¿Pero que diablos le pasa? No quiero ser mala con ella pero no quiero ayudarlo, no lo voy a ayudar a pasar de año para que al siguiense te le olvide todo, me siga molestando, inventando chismes de mi, o peor aun, que diga que lo ayude por que estoy loca por el, como acostumbra decir siempre que alguna chica lo ayuda en algo, ¡Lo que sea! Simplemente ¡No lo hare!

- Carly…- Dijo Sam

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Carly un poco apagada

- Perdón - Dijo Sam sintiéndose culpable, de no poder ayudar a su amiga, pues sabia que Freddie era buen amigo de Carly y a ella le dolería no poder haberlo ayudado y que lo expulsaran por sus horribles calificaciones. - Perdón por no poderte ayudar, se que lo aprecias y que lo quieres ayudar, es que solo no puedo hacerlo- Continuo Sam.

- No importa- La consolo Carly, quien parecia haber notado su sentimiento de culpa.

- SI, ¡si importa Carly!- Es tu amigo y se que te dolera no haberlo podido ayudar.

- [Carly hizo un gesto que queria decir "ni modo"] Creo que el se lo busco, de cierto modo- Dijo Carly que seguía desanimada.

- En eso tienes toda la razon- Dijo Sam ya un poco mas calmada y tratando de tomar la situación a broma.

- Bueno, nos Vemos mañana- Dijo Carly, pues estaba algo cansada.

- Sip- Dijo Sam mas animada. - Adiós!- dijo Sam mientras se alejaba y agitaba la mano para despedirse de Carly.

- Bye- Dijo Carly casi a susurro y ya que Sam se habia alejado bastante.

Carly caminó hasta su departamento pensando en que podria hacer para ayudar a su amigo ya que Sam jamás lo ayudaría, lllego al edificio, entro y subio oyendo gritos y chillidos de Lewbert.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando Freddie salio de su apartamento.

- ¡Carla! ¿Ya esta arreglado el asunto del "Tutor"?- Dijo Freddie a modo de burla. Carly suspiro ante aquella pregunta.

- Tal vez debas bajarle a tu orgullo, ya que gracias a eso ¡No pasaras de año Fredward!- Grito Carly con una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación enojo y frustración. Ante la reaccion de Carly Freddie no supo que decir asi que dijo lo que se le ocurrio primero.

- ¿Y que con la boba esa que dijiste me ayudaría?- Pregunto Freddie enojado

- ¡No quiso!- Freddie cambio su mirada de poco enojo a una de rencor.

- ¿Cómo que no quiso? Me las va a pagar esa …- Carly lo corto antes de que dijera otra cosa-

- ¡¿Sabes que?- pregunto Carly frustrada, luego de esto añadio enojada - ¡Yo No la culpo!-

- ¡¿Como que no la culpas?- Freddie grito enojado

- ¡Te la pasas fastidiándola! ¡¿Crees que no vi como le pusiste el pie en la escuela? ¡No soy estupida Fredward!- Grito Carly defendiendo a Sam, pues sabia que todo lo que estaba diciendo no era mas que la verdad.

- Sabes que, ¡olvidalo!, Crei que eras mi amiga.- Dijo Freddie dandose la vuelta para dejar a Carly lastimada y quedarse el con la ultima palabra.

- ¡Soy tu amiga!- Grito Carly - Pero no te confundas, ser tu amiga no quiere decir que hare lo que sea cuando sea cuando tu ni por favor dices, además- continuo Carly, - ¡La decisión no depende de mi, depende de Sam!- Carly exhalo, pues había dicho todo de golpe y sin tomar aire.

- [Freddie suspiro] Esta bien, se lo pedire yo- Dijo el dándose por vencido, aunque por dentro sabia que no iba a lograr nada, si Carly no logro nada, el menos, pues el era el que molestaba a Sam para sentirse bien consigo mismo, no Carly.

- ¡¿Qué?- dijo Carly abriendo bastante los ojos, pues estaba bastante sorprendida.

-Lo que oíste- dijo Freddie dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde el creia que solo alguien como Sam podría estar, la biblioteca.

POV Freddie

No hizo falta caminar tanto, pues mucho antes de llegar a la biblioteca la vi, estaba ahí, en una banca del parque sentada sola y llorando, sola tambien, me acerqué, pero en cuanto me vio ella solo salio corriendo.

- ¡A donde!- dijo Freddie jalando a Sam de la camiseta.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sam cortante y secando sus lagrimas rápidamente.

- Ahhh- dudó Freddie, pues no creía que si quiera iba a encontrarla.

Sam solo lo observo en espera de su respuesta.

- Voy a contar hasta 3- dijo volviendo a secar sus ojos. - Si cuando diga 3 no me dices lo que quieres me voy- dijo la rubia.

- Ahhh- Volvió a dudar Freddie, pues por muy sinvergüenza que fuera ahora le faltaba valor porque Sam estaba llorando y eso le dificultaba amenazarla.

- Uno…- dijo la rubia ya calmada, -¡Dos! Y tr… - quiso terminar pero fue cortada por Freddie a quien le había regresado lo descarado.

- ¡Ayúdame a pasar Puckett!- Al oír eso la chica rió irónicamente.

-Ahh si - dijo la rubia con mucho sarcasmo para darse la vuelta y echarse a correr dejando a Freddie solo en la banca en la que ella estaba sentada antes.

- ¡Puckett!- Grito el castaño, y no era para molestarla, sino que la chica había olvidado un cuaderno pequeño.

-¡Como tu quieras boba! ¿No te importara si quemo esto o si?- dijo el chico mas para si mismo y se empezó a reír como loco pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con el cuaderno.

Sam regreso corriendo al notar que Freddie tenia su cuaderno en la mano.

- ¡Dámelo!- grito Sam.

- No- dijo Freddie, . A menos…-

- ¿A menos que que… ?- pregunto Sam enojada.

- Que seas mi tutora- dijo Freddie maliciosamente.

- ¡Jamás! Grito Sam - ¡Tengo dignidad!- Continuo la chica molesta.

- ¿Ah si?- Se burlo el chico.

- Eres un idiota- dijo la chica enojada

-¿Y que?- Dijo el chico -Vas a ser mi tutora y punto- continuo amenazándola

- Esta bien- Dijo Sam triste -Damelo ahora- pidio el cuaderno

- Aquí esta tu cuaderno tomalo- Dijo Freddie mientras aventaba el cuaderno de Sam y este cayo a un charco.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Grito Sam un poco triste y a la vez enojada.

- ¡Callate!- Mi primera leccion es mañana despues de la escuela.

-¡Olvidalo!- dijo Sam - ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Iba a ayudarte pero por esto- dijo señalando el cuaderno. - Ya no lo hare- Termino Sam con la misma mezcla de enojo y triztesa.[Freddie suspiro]

- Esta bien- Dijo -Te prometo que te lo compensare- Termino.

- ¿Y como se que es cierto?- Dijo Sam.

- Te lo prometo- Dijo Freddie serio y dejando a lado su actitud arrogante y prepotente contra Sam.

Era la primera vez que Sam lo oía decir algo tan seriamente asi que decidio creerle.

- ¡Dos semanas!- Dijo Sam confundiendo a Feddie.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Freddie confundido y mostrando de nuevo su lado arrogante y burlándose Sam.

- En dos semanas sabras todo lo que necesitas para pasar, aunque sea para que apenas pases- Dijo Sam dándose la vuelta y yéndose

Gracias. Espero que leshaya gustado y espero pner + capss mas seguido. :P


	3. Encuentro Casual

Ola bno qui les deju otro capitulo. ;)

*iCarly no es mio*

- ¡Dos semanas!- Dijo Sam confundiendo a Feddie.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo Freddie confundido y mostrando de nuevo su lado arrogante y burlándose Sam.

- En dos semanas sabras todo lo que necesitas para pasar, aunque sea para que apenas pases- Dijo Sam dándose la vuelta y yéndose

- Como quieras- Dijo Freddie con sarcasmo, Sam volteo a verlo y sin decir nada, siguió caminando y se fue.

Freddie POV

Con que dos semanas eh.. Que ni crea, será bastante lista pero conmigo creo que le hará falta mas inteligencia. Ahora otra cosa, cuando llegué estaba ella llorando ¿Por qué? Yo no le hice nada … Espera un momento, a mi que me importa por que estaba llorando, es mas hasta gusto debería darme pero aun así creo que exactamente gusto, no es lo que siento. Por dios Fredward no has comido nada en unas 3 horas y ya estas alucinando, debo comer ya y olvidarme del asunto ese ¡pero ya!

Sam POV

Pues no se exactamente como hacer para que el tarado de Fredward aprenda siquiera a dividir en 2 semanas. Ahhh, recuerda Sam ¿Por qué y como fue que te metiste en esto? ¡Carajo si tan solo no fuera tan débil! Ay Carly ¿Por qué me metiste en esto? ¿Por qué diablos? y mi situación familiar no es la mejor, ayer Fredward llego al parque justo cuando me acordaba de todo, espero que no lo haya notado… Melanie siempre es la primera ¿y yo? Mis calificaciones son muy buenas, me esfuerzo bastante, trato de no meterme en problemas.

Mi mamá la prefiere a ella por el día en que Melanie y yo jugábamos en la azotea. Las dos nos divertíamos y mi mamá no estaba en casa. Melanie corrió para lanzarme el ultimo globo con agua, cuando ya estaba cerca de la cubeta resbalo con el agua y quedo colgada del barandal de la escalera, escuche su llanto y corrí a ayudarla pero llegue tarde, ella no aguanto mas y su mano resbalo por el barandal, cayo … lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día es una escena horrible, me asome, 8 metros abajo la vi., ahí estaba ella tirada bocabajo con mucha sangre a su alrededor…

Mi mamá tuvo miedo de perderla, así que desde ese día la protege mas que a su ser y de mi… por completo se olvido. Esta bien, la comprendo ha de ser muy feo que una madre vea a su hija al borde de la muerte, pero tiene 2 hijas… esta bien que la proteja pero ¡yo estoy viva tambien! Aunque hace tiempo que siento que yo ya no soy feliz, y no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mi…

Al día siguiente Sam camina hacia la casa de Carly, pensando en como iba a hacer para aguantar a Freddie 2 horas diarias, o las que fueran necesarias.

Sam iba mirando hacia el suelo y no se fijo que alguien venia.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Dijo un chico molesto. El chico levanto la vista.

- Ah eres tu- Le dijo a Sam quien ahora se daba cuenta de que el chico era Freddie.

- ¿Que haces despierto y bañado tan temprano?- Dijo Sam ignorando la grosería de Freddie.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo él haciendo como que no sabia de que le hablaba Sam.

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!- Dijo Sam entre molesta y confundida. Pues ver a Freddie siempre le causaba una gran incomodidad que la ponía de malas.

- ¿El tonto de que ñoña?- Dijo Freddie enojado.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Repitió Sam ahora con algo de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te importa Puckett?- Dijo Freddie muy molesto dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Sam decidió ignorar esa pequeña platica y lo dejo irse sin decir nada mas, aparte no tenia ganas de verlo mas tan temprano.

Sam siguió caminando hasta que llego a casa de Carly.

- ¡Carly!- Gritó Sam a la vez que tocaba la puerta para que le abrieran

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- Gritaba Carly mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto Carly sorprendida.

- Pues Ahhh necesitaba hablar contigo- Dijo Sam con un poco de cansancio.

- Ah esta bien ¡Pasa!- Dijo Carly abriendo toda la puerta para que Sam pudiera entrar a su casa. - Siéntate si quieres- Dijo Carly calmada.

- Ahhh si, gracias- Dijo Sam. Carly se sentó en el sillón seguida de Sam.

- ¿Y?- Le pregunto Carly a su amiga rubia. Antes de responderle Sam exhalo.

- Seré tutora de Fredward- Dijo Sam molesta.

- ¡No! Gritó Carly emocionada. -¡Imposible!- Continuo Carly con su emoción.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Pregunto Sam frustrada.

- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Carly quien no comprendía a Sam.

- Ay Carly ¿Sabes lo que será soportar a Fredward todos los días?- Pregunto Sam un poco mas frustrada.

- Pues…- Carly empezó pero fue cortada pues alguien entro a su departamento, era Freddie

- ¡Carly!- Dio el chico -Ah Sam- Dijo ahora con indiferencia.

- Me voy, no quiero hacer mal trío aquí- Dijo Sam mientras abría la puerta y salía.

- ¡Sam!- Gritó Carly. - Antes de que te vayas… Gracias- Le dijo Carly a Sam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ahhh perdon si es algo korto :S bno acr si N el otro pongo la primera clase que Sam de a Freddie. J Bno Bye y GraX a todos los que leen :P


	4. La Primera Clase

Ola bno aqi actualizando y de verdad muchas gracias a los que leen

Perdón x no pude actualizar el fin de semana. u.u Bueno aquí esta otro cap.

*iCarly No es mío*

-¡Ay la clase estuvo del asco!- Dijo Carly despues de salir de la clase de Matemáticas.

- Siempre- Dijo Freddie

- ¿Cuándo empiezas tutorías con Sam?- Pregunto Carly con curiosidad.

- Hoy- Dijo el chico desganado

- Se te nota la emoción- Dijo Carly con sarcasmo.

- Si que chistosa- Siguió Freddie con sarcasmo.

- Ya, bueno di que aceptó- Dijo Carly tratando de convencer a Freddie de que no seria tan malo.

- ¿Y?- Dijo Freddie a quien parecían no importarle los esfuerzos de Carly.

- Al menos si te aplicas pasaras de año- Dijo Carly en un ultimo esfuerzo.

- Si como sea- Dijo Freddie - Me voy- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

En ese momento Sam llego por el otro lado.

- ¡Ola Carls!- Grito asustando a Carly.

- Dios mío casi me da un infarto - ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- Grito Carly.

- Perdón- Dijo Sam - ¿Has visto a Fredward?- Preguntó Sam igual o mas desganada que Freddie.

- Sip, se fue por allá- Dijo Carly señalando por donde se había ido Freddie.

- Ahh, Gracias- Dijo Sam yendo hacia donde Carly había señalado.

POV Sam

Ay no puede ser que haya aceptado, en fin, hoy empieza la pesadilla…

- ¡Fredward!- Grité en cuento lo ví.

- ¿Ay qué quieres?- Dijo de mala gana.

- Hem.. Pues si no te acuerdas- No ternine de hablar, el tonto me interrumpió.

- Si ya se que tenemos la clasecita esa- Dijo Freddie nada alegre.

- Y…- Dije sin saber que mas decir.

- ¡Ay ya vamos!- Dijo Freddie y me jaló del brazo.

Legamos a un salon, inmediatamente que entramos cerró la puerta y avento su mochila para luego sentarse y mirarme con mala cara.

- ¡Ya esta Puckett! ¿Qué mas quieres?- Dijo. Yo solo baje la mirada y deseé jamás haberme dejado chantajear por él.

- Nada- Por fin dije. - No bueno si- Dije agarrando valor.

El me miro retándome a hablar. Esta vez no iba a dejarme intimidar por el, ya no, o bueno al menos eso quería…

- Te vas a portar de una manera aceptable conmigo- Dije.

- Si, como no- Dijo el con demasiado sarcasmo, lo cual me molestó.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que me humillara, así que tomé mis cosas y me salí de ahí. Justo antes de azotar la puerta del salón con mucha indignación note que él venía atrás de mi asi que empezé a correr.

- ¡Espérate!- Dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo como acostumbraba. - ¡ A mi no me vuelves a dejar asi! ¿Entendido?- Dijo apretando mucho mi brazo y me empezo a doler.

El brazo me dolia ahora mucho y el seguia apretandolo cada vez mas - Si - No me quedo de otra mas que aceptar,,,

- Mas te vale- Dijo y por fin me soltó. Senti tanto alivio cuando me soltó…

-Hem... Empecé pero otra vez me interrumpió. Estoy harta de no poder terminar una frase por que el me interrumpe…

- Bueno Vamos - Me dijo Freddie mientras me pasaba mi mochila.

De acuerdo me sorprendió, era la primera ves que me hablaba en un tono amable.

- Si- Dije con un tono tímido y tomando mi mochila.

Salimos del salón y comenzamos a caminar.

- ¿A tu casa o a la mía?- Pregunte.

- A la tuya, la mia es un verdadero lio- Dijo Freddie entre triste y enojado, pero preferi no hacer preguntas por el momento.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos sentamos en el sillón.

- ¡Ay!- Se quejo el.

-¿Qué? - Pregunte fingiendo interés y esperando que no se diera cuenta, pues no tenia ganas de pelear. Diablos últimamente he estado muy cansada…

- ¡Que aburrido!- Se burlo. ¡Típico! Con algo me tenia que salir, ¡es tan simple!

- Tienes que pasar- Resolví.

Tan fácil como eso, si yo no quería, el no pasaba, es tan bueno tener el control del asunto…

- ¿Y?- Me dijo.

Que descaro el del niño. Le ayudo y me dice eso?

- Si yo quiero puedo conseguirme a alguien mejor- Dijo.

- ¡Pues anda vete y consíguete a alguien mejor, ni que yo estuviera tan a gusto con esto!- Le grite. Ya me tiene harta ese niñito idiota. El solo volteo los ojos.

- Ya no importa- Dijo calmado y abriendo un libro de química.

- Vamos a empezar con Matemáticas- Dije y cerré el libro de Química.

Freddie volteo los ojos.

- Lo que diga jefa- Se burló

- Fredward por favor, esto no es bueno, ni para ti ni para mi. Coopera para que esto acabe pronto y así los dos seremos libres. - Dije

Me miro y sonrío

- Bueno- Dijo él.

- A ver…- dije abriendo el libro. - ¡Aja! Mira- Dije comenzando.

- Te escucho- Dijo él.

- En un salón de clase el numero de mujeres equivale al 80% del total de alumnos, se se retiran el 20% de ellas ¿Qué porcentaje de los demás son hombres?- Dije

- ¡Ay!- Se quejó. - ¡Una mas fácil!- Dijo él.

- ¡No! Ahora dime que haces para saber.- Dije.

Freddie POV

Mmm…, esta se pone cada ves peor, si no son sus chilladeras son sus problemas de Mate.

Sam dudo un momento y lo dejo contestar.

Paso un rato.

- Y… ¿Qué crees que tengas que hacer?- Dijo Sam

Bien es esto o quedarme por siempre en segundo de secundaria. Leí el problema, dudé un momento y entonces si sabía que hacer.

- 23.8- Dije, mas bien sonó a pregunta pero al fin contesté. Sam me miro asombrada y supe que había contestado bien.

- Es-estas ¡Bien!- Dijo Sam y me pregunta - ¿Y como le hiciste?-

- Veras, no soy tan estúpido ¿o si?- Dije.

- No, no lo eres- Me dijo ella, con una sonrisa, no se porque pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Debo alejarme de ella o al rato seré igual de matado. Continuamos con problemas de ese tipo hasta que dieron las 7:00.

- Ya me tengo que ir- Dije apenado y no se por que.

- ¿Como?- Dijo Sam y se oía con algo de desilusión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me quede?- Dije tal vez con demasiado sarcasmo, pues note que ella miro al piso.

- No, ya vete- Me dijo algo enojada, pude notarlo.

- Perdón, no quise decirlo así de grosero- Dije.

Y si, esa chica ya me esta afectando, yo a nadie le pido disculpas y aquí me tiene arrastrándome por ella, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Ya lo dije, debo alejarme de ella…

Sam POV

¡Órale! El niño rudo me pide disculpas, y suena sincero… ya ha de estar cansado, en fin. No quiero que tengamos un problema y mañana para traerlo a la clase…. ¡No no no!

Así que se la pasaré.

- No hay problema- Dije con algo de pena y tratando de no verlo.

- Ay nos vemos - Se acerco para despedirse. - Adiós Puckett- Me dijo mientras me daba un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

Tenía que ser ya era demasiado para un solo día… bueno ¿Qué esperaba un beso, abrazo o siquiera un apretón de manos? Es Fredward y jamás va a tratarme bien.

- Adiós- Dije y cerré la puerta.

Freddie POV

Sam cerró la puerta y empecé a caminar para mi casa, si es que se le puede llamar así, mi madre gritándome todo el tiempo que haga algo útil y que no sea un vago… bueno al menos hoy no estuve ahí pasé toda la tarde con Sam pero la verdad he pasado peores ratos con mis cuates, bueno a lo que me refería era que me había gustado la tarde, ella resulto ser mejor persona de lo que pensé.

Sam POV

Me quede algo triste y es que por mas que odie admitirlo, me la había pasado bien para haber estado con él toda una tarde…

Bueno por fin lo terminé! Gracias a los que leen de verdad significa mucho.

Y disculpen las faltas de ortografía... :D


	5. Te Salvé

Ola! Bueno espero poder subir mas capítulos mas seguido.. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5.

**iCarly no es mío**

POV Sam

Otro día mas, otra clase mas y una tortura mas.. Sigo creyendo que lo que paso ayer fue que estábamos cansados y sinceramente espero que así sea porque ese lado de el me había gustado de alguna forma y no quiero por alguna razón terminar "enamorándome" de el y ¡no lo haré!

Voy caminando a casa de Carly, seguro que cuando llegue lo primero que hará será preguntarme como me fue ayer con Fredward y seguramente yo le responderé con alguna amarga queja que sin duda será una vil mentira, así soy, me conozco.

Lego a casa de Carly y para mi sorpresa (por cierto no muy agradable) la encuentro platicando con Fredward y seguramente hablaba de lo mal que la había pasado conmigo (ese chico no cambiara nunca) , porque en cuanto me ve además de voltear los ojos se despide de Carly y a mi… ni me voltea a ver, o esperen si. Si me ve porque justo antes de salir (estaba yo parada junto a la puerta) - ¡Quítate!- Me dice y me empuja.

- ¡¿Cual fue el punto del quítate si de todos modos me vas a empujar?- Grite pero como era de esperarse, me ignoró.

- ¡Ay dios!- Me dice mi amiga castaña sentada en el sillón. - ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunta curiosa.

- Nada interesante- Dije sin ánimos.

- Me refiero a lo de ayer- Dijo. - Ya sabes ¿Cómo te fue con Fred?- Me pregunta curiosa. Sip ay lo tienen. ¿Fred? Hay mucha confianza por lo que veo y no debería importarme…

- Si yo tambien estoy bien- Dije tratando de hacer tiempo e impedir que me preguntara eso.

- Ay perdón- Se disculpó. - ¿Y como estas Sam?- Terminó.

- No te preocupes- Dije. Que va a ser de mi si le paso todo a todos… - Bien gracias y tu- Termine pero ella no me puso atención.

- ¿No me vas a decir que paso ayer?- Dijo. Ay esta chica nunca cambia.

- Ahhh.. Si- Dudé. - Ya sabes, una tortura, estuvo ¡Fatal!- Termine. ¡Mentira! Soy una mentirosa, yo sabia que no había sido así.

- Ay Sam, ¿Qué ustedes no se llevaran bien jamás?- Dijo. Y me pregunto por que. - Fredward me dijo lo mismo, que fue un aburrimiento total.- Terminó Carly con cara de preocupación.

¿Con que un total aburrimiento eh Fredward?… era de esperarse de ti… Que descaro tienes-

- ¡Sam, Sam!- Mi amiga me saco de mis pensamientos. -Llevo horas gritándote- Dijo no muy alegre.

- No exageres- Dije.- De todos modos.. Perdón- Dije. - Que decías- Pregunte. Quería corroborar, tal vez se había equivocado.

- Que Fredward me dijo lo mismo, que la clase había estado muy mal.- Dijo y no voy a mentir, me dolió.

- ¿Enserio?- Pregunte. Y apuesto a que mi decepción se notaba a kilómetros porque Carly me ataco con preguntas. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntaba Carly. ¡Ay pero que tonta soy! ¿Ahora que hago?

Hice lo primero que se me ocurrió - Me duele el estomago- Dije fingiendo lo mejor que pude y se que me voy a arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

- Ay dios- dijo Carly - No puedes ir a la escuela así-

- No exageres, se me pasa al rato- Dije.

- No, yo les digo a los maestros que te duele el estomago- Dijo Carly. Siempre es así de dramática ¿Para que inventé esto? Ahora no me va a dejar ir a la escuela.

- No.. - Me corto Carly.

- No vas a ir- Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenia que ser una mentirosa…

- Bye suertuda- Dijo Carly cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. - ¡Espera! - Grite.

. Sam, no te dejare ir a la escuela.- Dijo - No, no era eso.- Dije

- ¿Entonces que?- Dijo

- ¿Suertuda? ¿Por qué?- Pregunte.

- ¡No vas a ir a la escuela!- Dijo y cerro la puerta.

No había pasado ni medio minuto desde que Carly se había ido y empecé a pensar sarcástica. Genial, me dejó sola, en su casa y sin nada que hacer, no iré a la escuela y no veré a Fred.. ¡Si! No voy a verlo. Justo cuando pensaba eso se abrió la puerta y entro el. Tengo demasiada mala suerte…

- ¿Y Carla?- Me preguntó.

- Hummm... Ya se fue a la escuela.- Dije y esperaba que en cuanto oyera eso se fuera.

- ¿Y que haces aquí?- Me preguntó extrañado. Entro, emparejó la puerta y se sentó junto a mi.

- Ehhh …- Iba a decir algo pero no se me ocurrió que, me mataban los nervios y no sabía por que.

Freddie hizo un gesto que quería decir: ¿Que?

- Es que me dolía un poco el estomago y Carly no me dejo ir a la escuela.- Dije

- Ahh que dramática es- Dijo sonriendo. - Si de hecho- Dije yo igual .

El me volteo a ver - Y, ¿ya no te duele?- Me pregunto. Se oía .. Pues nada enojado ni cretino ni nada..

- No- Dije yo, y sabia que de hecho nunca me había dolido. Nos quedamos viendo en silencio y a mi la verdad me estaban matando los nervios, trataba de no hacer contacto visual con el porque apuesto que me había puesto roja. Era un silencio muy incomodo y entonces…

- Perdón Sam se… ¿Fred que haces aquí?- Si, esa era Carly, mi mejor y única amiga. Me había salvado de quien sabe que hubiera pasado, lo malo era que ahora venían las explicaciones…- ¿Qué hacían los dos aquí solos y sin querer matarse?- Preguntó Carly algo confundida.

POV Freddie

- Carla, le pregunte a Saaa… la niña esta en donde estabas- Dije. Que idiota casi se me sale decirle Sam y entonces con lo dramática que es Carla, Ufff…! Me hubiera atacado con sus preguntas.

- Aja..- Dijo Carly y no la ví muy convencida. - ¿Por que estaban tan callados y en paz cuando llegué? Preguntó Carla. Y ahora si me estaba poniendo en apuros, ni yo mismo se por que.

- Por que no tenemos nada de que hablar la loca y yo- Dijo. Samantha solo estaba callada y esperaba que así fuera porque sus excusas… bueno ella no sabe mentir.

- Bueno- Dijo Carly y nos vio extrañada y no muy convencida.

- Bueno ya vámonos- Dije apurado.

- Espera, me regrese por dinero- Dijo y subio.

- No te tardes ¡O me voy yo solo!- Grité

Samantha y yo nos quedamos solos abajo. Estaba callada y era tan incomodo por lo que quien sabe que diablos había pasado hace rato, ni yo se y de no haber sido por Carly no se lo que hubiera pasado por que juro que se puso roja y me dí cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Muy en el fondo ella me había caído bien, pero hay algo que hace que todavía no la soporte y no se que es…

POV Carly

Esos dos se traen algo, cuando entré todo estaba muy callado y los dos sentados juntos en un mismo sillón sin querer ahorcarse, es algo muy raro, porque desde que se conocen se traen un odio... Bueno a lo que vine, agarre $100, los metí a mi cartera y salí corriendo de mi cuarto, me detuve en la escalera y me asome, nada raro, solo los dos sin hablarse y mirándose feo como siempre. Así que decidí bajar.

- ¡Ya! Listo. - Dije y los mire a los dos

- Bueno- Dijo Fred - ¿Vienes?- Le dijo a Samy en un tono para nada amable.

- Le duele el estomago- Le expliqué a Fred.

- Pero ya no- Me dijo el y volteó a ver a Sam.

- Si, ya no- Me dijo y miro al piso. - Vamos- Me dijo.

- ¿Segura..?- Le pregunte, ella asolo asintió y salimos.

Íbamos caminando, Fred y yo hablábamos de no se que tanta babosada, mientras que Samy iba muy callada como siempre. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al cruce. Íbamos a cruzar pero un carro paso, Sam tan distraída no lo vio y justo cuando iba a atropellarla Fred la jalo del brazo.

- ¡Fíjate niña inútil! Da gracias a que tu noviecito te salvó- Grito el conductor. Fred lo miro horrible y le gritó enojado. - ¿Noviecito de la inútil esta? ¡Ya quisiera!-

POV Sam

Sentí un jalon horrible, voltee y vi que había sido Fredward, - ¡Cuidado tonta!- Me dijo cuando me jaló. Y me di cuenta de que por tarada casi me atropellan, escuche perfectamente lo que el conductor me grito y tenia unas ganas enormes de gritarle que él NO era, es ni será mi novio jamás.

- Has de tener cuidado tonta- Me dijo Fredward y me abrazó. Yo no podía hablar me asusté muchísimo con lo de el carro y ahora esto…

Carly nos miro extrañada y él decía -Ay a la pobre retrasada casi se la lleva un carro.- a modo de burla, lo que me enojo mucho y lo empujé para soltarme.

- ¡Tarado!- Le grite a Benson

- Oye ¡A mi no me iban a atropellar!- Dijo.

Empezamos a pelear y como era de esperarse Carly trataba de calmarnos, ella era nuestra mediadora.

- ¡CÁLLENSE YAAAAAA!- Grito Carly y casi nos truena los tímpanos.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?- Dijimos al mismo tiempo solo que después Benson agrego - ¡¿Estas loca o que? Carly se rió.

- Miren, ya vamos tarde, yo no se que es lo que ustedes dos se traigan ni por que se odian a muerte, pero ya vamos tarde y no quiero ir a detención por sus culpas- Tomó aire y continuo- Ya por favor ¿Podemos cruzar la calle y caminar en paz para llegar a tiempo?- Termino.

- Buen discurso Carlota- Dijo Fredward

- Ya crucemos la calle- Dijo Carly ignorándolo.

- ¡Haber si ahora por favor si te fijas retrasada!- Me dijo Fredward.

- Cállate- Dije - Si hasta gusto te hubiera dado que el carro me hubiera matado hace rato- Termine

- ¡No!- Dijo - Si hubiera querido que el carro te matara, tan fácil como dejarte cruzar.- Terminó y me sorprendió a mi y por lo que vi tambien a Carly, que por su mirada, pareciera que le gusta… Fredward… ¡Ay no! Imposible que le guste, o no…

Ay bien termine el capitulo 5. Díganme que les parece la historia hasta ahora. Gracias por sus reviews y sobretodo gracias a los que leen. :D


	6. ¿Enamorada de ti?

**Esta bien, merezco que me maten por no haber actualizado antes xD Ahora que acomodé mi tiempo estaré actualizando por lo general semanalmente. Muchas gracias de todo 3 a todos los que leen.**

_iCarly no es mío, solo esta historia_

**_C_****_apitulo 6 ¿Enamorada de Ti?_**

**POV Sam**

- Carly… - Empecé tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho Fredward pero no me dejo terminar.

- Vamos… a… Ya…. Va.. mos tarde- Dijo Carly dudando demasiado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Carla?- Le pregunto Fredward sacudiéndola por los hombros

- Nada- Dijo y miro al piso, al parecer estaba muy dolida.

- Enserio Carly, ¿Qué te pasa?- Le dije.

- ¿Qué me pasa Sam?- Dijo - Enserio no lo sabes- Termino.

- No- Dude, aunque en realidad ya tenia una idea de lo que le pasaba.

- ¡Vámonos ya señoras!- Dijo Fredward. Ahora si Sam a ayudar a Carly.

- Hem… - Empecé. - Exactamente que querías decir con que "Tan fácil con dejarte cruzar" y eso que dijiste- Terminé. Sabia que si le pedía una explicación, diría algo comprensible y si a Carly le gusta entonces le subiría el animo…

- Pues si, te necesito pasa pasar Puckett, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que me caes muy bien y que te considero mi amiga?- Dijo burlándose. Todo sea por ayudar a una amiga…

- Ah ya veo que tu me usas solamente- Dije y trate de sonar algo molesta, pero no me salio y en ves de sonar molesta solo logre sonar decepcionada lo cual sabia no ayudaría a Carly.

Carly me miro desconcertada y luego volvió a mirar al piso.

- ¡Sip!- Dijo Fredward casi burlándose.

- Vámonos, Ya vamos tarde- Dijo Carly.

- Sip, ya vamos- Dije y caminamos hasta la escuela.

Llegamos y como siempre cada quien por su lado a la clase que le tocaba, pero me acuerdo de que precisamente hoy, tengo Biología con Fredward, justo hoy ¿Por qué? Entré al salón y me senté al ultimo, justo cuando acababa de poner mi mochila en la otra silla el se acerco, la tiró y se sentó a lado de mi. Lo miré con un gesto de frustración y cansancio.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le dije frustrada. El me miró con un gesto extraño y luego sacudió la cabeza.

- Nada - Dijo - ¿Acaso no soy libre de sentarme donde sea?- Dijo burlándose y yo solo voltee los ojos.

- ¡No! Vete- Dije cansada.

- Ay no te enojes- Me dijo con una sonrisa y me apretó un cachete.

- No- Dije frustrada y molesta apartando su mano.

- ¡Samantha! ¡Fredward!- Grito el profesor y no falto el murmullo de los demás burlándose, ya saben a que me refiero.

Genial, ahora aparte de soportar burlas nos van a castigar, de verdad ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?

- Cállense- Grito el profesor. Bueno al menos me salve del castigo…

**POV Freddie**

La clase acabo, estuvo aburrida como siempre, bueno un poco menos, porque al menos hoy tuve a quien molestar. Sam y yo caminábamos por ahí en los pasillos de la escuela hacia los casilleros,

-No se te olvide, hoy es la segunda clase Puckett- Dije

- No- Dijo, hoy esta muy cortante. Creo que esto ya le esta cansando, ¡ay que mas da!

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunte tratando de inspirar confianza pero no sirvió. Ella no dijo nada y caminó mas rápido. Hice lo mismo y la seguí, esta vez no la jale del brazo como acostumbro hacerlo, solo la seguí hasta los casilleros. Lagamos y ahí estaba Carly metiendo unos libros mientras sacaba otras cosas. Sam se acerco a ella, no sin antes mirarme de reojo con una expresión de odio que hizo que dentro de mi me arrepintiera de haberla tratado tan mal siempre.

- Carly- Dijo Sam mientras se la llevaba del brazo -Sácame de una duda que tengo- Se alejó y no pude oírlas mas, así que decidí darles algo de tiempo para que hablaran solas.

**POV Sam**

-¿Qué?- Carly se oía tranquila así que me anime un poco mas a preguntarle.

- Antes debes prometer que me dirás la verdad y que en ningún momento te enojaras conmigo.- Dije condicionándola, tenia que asegurarme de que no se enojaría conmigo.

- Bien- Dijo tratando de sonreír.

- Es que desde la mañana, por lo del carro y tu sabes, eso, tenia esta duda de que si tu, ya sabes, que si a ti- Carly me corto. - Se directa Sam-

- ¿Te gusta Fredward?- Dije, mire al suelo y después a ella y al ver su expresión me arrepentí de haberle preguntado. Se le veía realmente confundida, abrió la boca y la cerro sin saber que decir, luego se mordió el labio inferior y me miro como si me fuera a decir que alguien murió, con esa mezcla de preocupación y tristeza. -¿Por qué la pregunta?- Preguntó y se oía nerviosa.

- Es que cuando Fredward dijo que no le hubiera dado gusto que me matara el carro te vi algo… rara.- Le dije mirando al suelo.

- Ahh - Dijo y suspiro. - Veras, no es tanto así como que me guste, o este enamorada de él, solo me parece algo atractivo. - Dijo y por lo que vi se arrepintió de habérmelo dicho. En mi intento por hacerle sentir mejor le dije que no tenia de que preocuparse porque yo no diría nada.

- Aparte- Dije- ¿Qué hay de malo si estuvieses enamorada de él? A el le caes bien, imagínate, que YO estuviera enamorada de él, la que se me armaría- Dije riendo y después de que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, deje de reír y mire al suelo.

-Sabes Carly, me tengo que ir- dije rápidamente.- Ya sabes, "Tutoría"- Dije haciendo comillas con los dedos y salí corriendo.

-OK…- Dijo Carly confundida.

Seguí corriendo y me escondí en el pasillo, me recargué en la pared pensando mucho en lo que dije y en lo cierto que era, eso me preocupó mucho, pues últimamente y por alguna extraña razón que no se cual es, él es lo único en lo que he podido pensar y ya no logro concentrarme como antes. Cerré los ojos ante la posibilidad de que el ejemplo que le había dado a Carly fuera real y suspire pensando para mi misma:

Piensa Samy, si te enamoras de él solo te traerá mas problemas, recuerda que siempre tiene algún comentario acido y ofensivo hacia ti, si te enamoras de él te sentirás triste todo el tiempo por cada cosa que te diga… Justo cuando pensaba esto sentí que alguien me toco el hombro y grité del susto. Era él, que inoportuno momento En cuanto lo ví se me quiso escapar una media sonrisa, pero me contuve lo mejor que puede mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Vamos Puckett- Dijo - ¿Igual que la otra vez? ¿En tu casa?- Terminó

- Si- Dije fingiendo fastidio. Hoy debo hacer la actuación de mi vida y probablemente lo seguiré haciendo hasta que aclare todo lo que siento.

- OK- Dijo Fredward.

Caminamos hasta la casa y cuando llegamos, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pude abrir la puerta, él al notar como me temblaba la mano al abrir me pregunta -¿Estas bien?- Con un poco de preocupación que estoy segura él no quería que yo notara.

- ¿A ti que?- Dije cortante. Logré abrir la puerta y entonces me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Antes de que dijera algo el entro y me tomó de la mano, en cuanto su mano tocó la mía me estremecí esperando que el no lo haya notado. Me miró y me sonrió yo lo miré y le devolví la sonrisa todo esto era tan nuevo para mi, jamás pensé que estar enamorada pudiera ser algo tan raro, es por eso que no quiero enamorarme completamente de él, porque estoy segura de que me va a lastimar mucho…

Fredward interrumpió mis pensamientos, - ¡Samantha! Gritó

- ¿Qué quieres? Le dije - ¡Siempre estas jodiendo Fredward Benson!-

- Ahh, disculpa pero esto es una clase de tutorías no una clase de ver a Samantha pensando en no se que o no se quien. Cuando escuche eso mire al piso, y pensé: No tiene ni idea..

- Si perdón- Dije - Pásame el libro- Dije señalando el de Ciencias.

**POV Freddie**

Le pase el libro a Samantha y me dijo algunas cosas sobre la estructura celular, cuando me quedaron bien caros todos los temas que habíamos visto cerro el libro y nos pusimos a platicar.

- ¿Y a ti que música te gusta?- Me pregunto Sam con curiosidad

-No se Sam- Dije. - ¿Si te puedo decir así verdad?- Ella me miro y me sonrío, luego se mordió el labio y asintió cerrando los ojos.

- Haber dime algún grupo que te guste- Me dijo sonriendo.

- Mejor dime tu primero- Le dije

- Ok hummm… puede ser Def Leppard? O tal vez los Rolling Stones?- Dijo dudando un poco- Me sorprendí, creí que diría algo mas actual…

- No pensé que - Ahora supe lo que es ser interrumpido, pues ella me corto.

- ¿Qué me gustara ese tipo de música? Te sorprenderías- Dijo riendo.

- De hecho si lo hice- Le dije dejando a lado mi actitud grosera con ella completamente.

Platicamos un rato sobre ese tema de la música y me dí cuenta de que teníamos algunas cosas en común claro que no todo, solo unas cuantas cosas pero en el fondo creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, deje de pensar en ella como la que iba a hacer que pasara de año, la vi con un aire diferente, como una chica linda y divertida, que me hacia reír con las babosadas que decía. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya eran las 9:00 pm.

- Dios, ya es tarde- dije y me pare

- Que hora es- Pregunto Sam. -Las nueve- Se veía sorprendida - ¿Ya las nueve?..- dijo

- Sip- Le dije tomando mi chamarra listo para irme.

- ¡Ay no! Quédate 5 minutos mas- Dijo.

- Sam- Ella me miro - Ay no seas así ándale- Dijo a modo de suplica.

- No, me tengo que ir es enserio- Dije serio. La chica suspiro y me miro después.

- Esta bien- Dijo y me sonrío . La vi a los ojos, por primera vez apreciaba lo linda y profunda que era su mirada, ella sonreía y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Me acerque y ella se inclino un poco hacia atrás, yo seguí acercándome y cuando mis labios estaban a punto de tocar los de ella, me aparto de un leve empujón.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- Me dijo pero no molesta mas bien confundida igual que yo, pero a la vez asustada. Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de reaccionar.

- Nada- Dije- Es que…- Sam me corto de nuevo.

- Sabes que, olvídalo ¿si? Hagamos de cuenta que esto no paso- Decía ella hablando muy rápido y asustada.

- Esta bien- Dije todavía confundido por lo que había pasado. Me acerque para despedirme y ella se alejo, me dio la mano y me dijo "Nos vemos". Salí de su casa y empecé a caminar pensando en lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso me gustaba la niña? Que cosas digo, alo mejor solo fue un muy estupido impulso que no pude controlar. Como sea lo mejor será olvidarlo como dijo ella.

**POV Sam  
**

Pero que carajos paso hace un rato, estoy tan arrepentida de haberlo empujado, pero a la vez no, es decir no se me olvida que a Carly "le atrae" pero el problema es que a mi no solo me atrae, mas bien es alo mas que simple atracción, creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de el, sus ojos son tan bonitos, la manera en que cambio su actitud hoy sus gestos, su risa… ay no Samy, te dije que no lo hicieras, que no te "enamoraras" ni de el ni de nadie, menos de él, ahora vas a sufrir mucho… Fredward Benson ¿Acaso estoy enamorada de ti?…

**Ok ok tal vez estoy apresurando las cosas pero esq quiero que haya algo de tensión entre ellos dos xD y seguiré con esta historia hasta el ultimo capitulo no se espanten, solo que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo de actualizar pero ya estaré actualizando cada semana y muchas muchas gracias a los que leen de todo 3 Significa tanto para mi. Se que ya lo dije antes pero no esta por demás. :)**


	7. Dylan

Ola** perdón se que tocaba AYER pero se me presentó un problemita =/ espero de verdad les este gustando el Fic. Aquí el capitulo 7... No es mi mejor capitulo =/ Pero tiene algunas cosas importantes…**

**POV Sam**

Me quedé viendo la tele un rato, no estaba poniendo atención a el programa, solo pensaba y entre mas lo hacia llegaba a la conclusión de que ya estaba enamorada y no había vuelta atrás. Me quedé dormida en el sillón y al día siguiente desperté.

Por fin es sábado, hoy no hay escuela, no hay tutorías y lo mejor de todo, probablemente hoy tampoco hay Fredward! A una parte de mi le tranquilizaba un poco eso, pero la otra lo odiaba. Odiaba no poder verlo y extrañar su sonrisa. Y ahora es mejor que me calle antes de tirar baba…

Me metí a bañar, me vestí, y me hice de desayunar después de hacer lo que tenía pendiente me senté un rato a ver La Vaquita.

**POV Carly**

Me desperté a las 12 del día, ayer fui a una fiesta y me desvelé por lo que puedo sentir tomé demasiado porque ahora no aguanto la cabeza y estoy mareada. Baje y me tome una aspirina tal vez eso me ayude. Y si vaya que lo hizo, hora y medía después ya estaba lista, bañada, peinada, desayunada y todo. Justo iba a salir a dar una vuelta cuando alguien toco la puerta. Corrí a abrir y ví que era Fredward , recordé lo que había platicado ayer con Samy y lo hice pasar, ahora no tenía novio así que el puede ser una buena opción.

**POV Sam**

Me moría de aburrimiento así que después de mucho pensarlo, porque podía encontrarme con Fredward, decidí ir a ver a Carly. Salí y cuando llegue encontré medio abierta la puerta del departamento de Fredward y eso me extraño, decidí no darle importancia y cuando volteé, noté que la puerta de Carly tambien estaba abierta. Genial Sam! Ahora vas a verlo y no hay opción…

Me asome tantito por la puerta de Carly y los ví, ahí estaba Carly sentada en el sillón y él a su lado, por lo que vi y oí estaban platicando, me quede escuchando y juro que fue el peor error que pude cometer…

**POV General**

- ¿De qué me querías hablar- dijo Freddie medio desganado lo que por un momento bajo el animo a Carly.

- Es que ayer estuve platicando con Samy - Dijo Carly dudando.

- Hablaste con Sam, ¿y luego? ¿Te dijo algo importante?- Dijo el castaño demasiado exaltado, lo que preocupó pero al mismo tiempo extrañó a la chica. Mientras tanto Sam escuchaba todo y temía que Fredward le dijera a Carly que ayer estuvieron a punto de besarse, estaba segura de que Carly se decepcionaría.

- N-No, pero ¿Qué pasó o que te dijo para que te pusieras así? Y ¿Por qué la llamaste SAM y no nerda o la loca o simplemente Samantha? ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Ya le agarraste mucha confianza? ¿Qué hicieron? - Su amiga castaña no dejaba de preguntar. - Fredward Benson te exijo en este momento me digas que paso ayer con.- No pudo terminar porque Freddie la corto.

- ¡Cállate ya!- No paso nada ayer. Dijo el chico pero sonó un poco nervioso y Carly lo noto.

- ¡Dime! ¡Dime Ya!- Grito Carly. El chico se veía relámete nervioso.

- Ya te dije, no paso nada-

- Si pasó, y quiero que me digas ya-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que pasó? ¿Qué podría pasar- Gritó Freddie

- No se solo creo.-

- Pues deja de creer, ¡no podría pasar nada! No ¡y menos si estoy con una loca como esa!

- Fredward No tienes que llamarla-

- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Nunca pasaría nada con ella, la odio me causa asco, jamás podría siquiera llegar a ser su amigo, me daría asco, ya te lo dije es una nerda y ojala yo pudiera ser menos tonto, porque no quiero deberle el año a una

- Fred, ya entendí ya no…-

- Carla déjame terminar, tu fuiste la que empezó con esto…-

- Si pero no es necesario insultar a nadie…-

- No la estoy insultando, estoy diciendo lo que es…-

- De verdad ya no digas mas, si ella te oyera te aseguro que la lastimarías mucho.- En ese momento Freddie se calló apretó los labios para no decir nada mas y Carly lo miro confundida y preocupada decidida a no tocar mas el tema.

-Pero ella no esta aquí- Dijo el castaño ligeramente mas calmado.

- No pero..-

-Esta bien no hablemos de ella no vale la pena, ¿de que me querías hablar?

**POV Sam**

No lo puedo creer, me siento horrible, primero me ilusiona y casi me besa de no haber sido empujado por mi.. Y luego dice estas cosas de mi.. Me siento FATAL, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así de triste .

- Ahh te estaba diciendo que …-

-Si que hablaste con Samantha.- Dijo Freddie - Y luego… - Terminó indicándole que siguiera.

Carly volteo los ojos, se sentó en las piernas del muchacho y le planto un beso en los labios.

"Te lo dije Samy, te lo dije.." Era lo único que podía pensar ahora, después de ver a Carly y a él besándose, ahora si rompí en llanto y salir corriendo de ahí.

Ahora si no estaba reaccionando de manera correcta, lo sabía yo no tengo que llorar por un idiota que no me quiere, pero en verdad me sentía destrozada por dentro, jamás había sentido un dolor así, " El amor no existe solo es un estupido sentimiento que trae problemas y te hace sentir horrible" Pensaba "Te lo dije, Te lo dije"… Mientras me repetía todo eso a mi misma y lloraba sin control, yo corría y me alejaba mas y mas sin saber ni a donde iba. Iba a cruzar la calle y otro carro casi me mata, la verdad ahora no me hubiese importado, estaba demasiado distraída, sentí que alguien me jaló del brazo. En cuanto recordé eso comencé a llorar mas.

- Ya no llores- Me dijo la voz de un chico que yo no conocía. -Estas bien -

- Gracias- Dije todavía llorando. Cuando levante la vista me dí cuenta de que no era nadie que yo conociera. Respiré profundo y me limpié las lagrimas. El chico me ayudó a levantarme.

- Soy Dylan- Dijo él extendiendo la mano.

- Samantha- Dije yo.

- Bueno Samantha, mucho gusto.

- Si, hubiera sido mejor conocernos en otra circunstancia ¿no crees?

- Claro- Dijo Dylan sonriendo.

- ¿Y por que llorabas?- Pregunto mientas caminábamos.- ¿Te ayudo? Pregunto, pues cuando el me jalo me caí y me torcí el tobillo.

- Gracias -dije Me apoye un poco en su hombro y le dije- Solo acompáñame a mi casa, me dejas y listo porfa.- Dije lo mas amable que pude. - Y lloraba por estupideces, ya sabes-

- Por favor nadie llora así solo por una estupidez-

- Aquí a la derecha. Dije señalando una calle.

-Claro- Seguimos caminado

- Y.. yo si lloro por estupideces- Dije recordando por lo que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo él confundido

- Lo que oíste- Dije yo tranquila y sabiendo que era cierto. Llegamos a mi casa, él no hizo mas preguntas lo cual me tranquilizó y me ayudó a entrar.

-Gracias- Dije

- ¿Oye me das tu numero? - Pregunto inseguro

- Seguro - Le di mi numero de celular porque si llama a mi casa y a mi mama se le ocurre contestar… Bueno no quiero saber.

- Ok, no se el mío y no traigo mi celular, te mando un mensaje y lo guardas.

-Ok- Salió de mi casa despidiéndose, lo ví hasta que desapareció. Aún me sentía triste por lo de hace un rato así que me acosté un rato para tratar de olvidarme de eso por un rato. Mi celular sonó después de media hora y lo agarré, tenía un mensaje de Dylan , decía:

_Sam!_

_Soy Dylan. Este es mi numero. _

_Guárdalo y a ver si nos vemos otro día para platicar._

Guardé su numero, me hacia falta un amigo. Aún me dolía el tobillo, así que el resto del sábado fue estar sentada viendo la tele. Al día siguiente me desperté, ahora si llegó mi mamá y me pregunto por que no estaba en mi cuarto y por que me había quedado dormida en el sillón. Le dije que de regreso de casa de Carly casi me atropella un carro pero que por suerte me detuve, pero me caí y me torcí el tobillo y que en la noche me dolía mucho como para caminar a mi cuarto. Eso es lo que sabe mi madre, no sabe que me gusta Fredward Benson, ni que es probable que ahora sea algo de Carly, ni que cuando los ví empecé a llorar y salí corriendo y tampoco sabe que conocí a Dylan.

Hoy era domingo, no tenía nada que hacer y mi mamá salió con alguien que no me importa conocer. Le mandé un mensaje a Dylan, preguntando si podíamos vernos hoy en un rato. Esperaba que dijera que si porque si no me iba a aburrir aquí sola. A los 20 minutos me llegó un mensaje, era de Dylan, me decía que en si podía en media hora afuera de mi casa. Me arreglé un poco y cuando estaba lista espere. Cuando era la hora salí de mi casa, unos 5 minutos después llegó Dylan.

-Hola- Me saludo muy alegre

-Hola Dylan- Dije yo pero no con tanta alegría.

- ¿Qué tienes?- Me dijo al notar mi humor.

- Nada, solo problemas con mi mamá- Mentí

- Lo siento- Se disculpó -Vamos, hay una cafetería a unas cuadras, ¿Esta bien?- Pregunto. Y supongo que es por lo de mi tobillo, pero la verdad ya ni me acordaba.

- Si, esta bien ya no me duele nada- Dije ya un poco mas animada. Y me recordé que no tengo que estar triste por alguien a quien le causo asco así que ¿Por qué no pasarla bien con un amigo que hasta ahora me ha tratado bien y no me ha hecho nada? - Vamos Dylan- Dije sonriendo.

Fuimos a la cafetería y platicamos un rato, le conté porque estaba llorando ayer y él me escucho, me dijo que no llorara por alguien que no me quería, que mis lagrimas eran mucho para él. Dylan es muy dulce, me escuchó toda la tarde y me aconsejó, me dio gusto haberlo conocido, no importa que fuera en esas circunstancias. Dieron las 7 y le dije a Dylan que me tenía que ir, quedamos de vernos mañana afuera de la escuela, le dije donde quedaba y se despidió de mi, porque le dije que quería caminar de regreso.

No regresé caminando, tomé un Taxi cuando vi que Dylan se había alejado, no es que no quisiera estar con el, solo quiero estar un rato sola..Me subí al taxi, iba mirando la ventana en silencio y así fue todo el camino, aunque solo fueron unas cuadras. Me baje y pagué. Abrí la puerta y subí las escaleras, me lavé los dientes y me encerré en mi cuarto, estuve oyendo música un rato, a las dos horas me quedé dormida y desperté al día siguiente, con el martirio de tener que ir a la escuela.

**POV Freddie**

Esa niña Puckett, por alguna razón no me la saco de la cabeza desde ayer. ¿Seria ella la que animó a Carla para hacer lo que hizo ayer? Si así fue entonces ya se por que no dejo que la besara, todavía me odia y probablemente lo hará siempre, ayer me sentí muy mal después de lo que dije, eso no era lo que pensaba de ella, de alguna forma yo la quiero, creo. Pero puede ser que ella le haya dicho a Carly que casi nos besamos y por eso me quería hablar ayer… Tengo que hablar con ella. Pero sin Carly.

Llegando a la escuela no la ví, solo ví a Carly.

- Que onda Carla- La saludé

- ¡Que hay !- Me saluda muy alegre.

-¿Y Que cuentas¡-

- Números- Me dice y se ríe, odio que me diga eso…

- ¿Has visto a Sam?- Dije sin darme cuenta de que otra vez la llamé SAM enfrente de Carly, ella solo me miro confundida.

- ¡Nop!- Dice - ¿Para que la quieres?-

- No para nada es que no la he visto- Dije recorriendo el lugar con los ojos para ver si la veía.

- Ya vendrá- Dijo Carly - Y entonces… - Cambió de tema-

Puse cara de confundido. - ¿Ehh?- Dije

- ¿Cómo quedamos?- Dijo Carly y miro al piso.

Yo mire al piso, estoy mas confundido que antes, asi que no se que decirle a Carly. - ¿Por qué?

Carly me miro - Pues por lo de ayer- Me dijo un poco desesperada.

- Ahh, pues mira la verdad no se.- El timbre sonó. - Sabes, tengo que ir a clase-

- ¿Y desde cuando tanto interés por las clases Fredward Benson?- Grito ella confundida. La verdad es que la clase no me importaba, solo quería hablar con Sam.

En todo el día no la ví, ni a Carly.

**POV Sam**

No ví a Fredward en todo el día, que bueno pero para mi mala suerte al llegar a mi casillero ahí estada él, solo y no había Carly por ningún lado… Dios que mala suerte tengo.

- Hola- Dije triste.

- Hola- Dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto tomándome de un hombro.

- Nada, ¿y Carly?- Pregunte igual, sin ánimos. Él sacudió la cabeza y cambio su expresión.

- Hablando de Carly- Dijo dudando

- ¿Qué quieres?- Dije

- No le dijiste que tu y yo casi - Lo corte, no quería recordar ese momento.

- ¿Por qué? Es por el interrogatorio que te hizo el sábado ¿Verdad?- Cuando dije eso abrió los ojos y me miro.

- Tu, ¿Qué sabes de eso?- Me pregunto con algo de inseguridad.

- Iba a ver a Carly.- Le explique.

- Pero ¿Qué oíste?- Seguía igual, se oía con algo de culpa y remordimiento.

- Todo, absolutamente todo- Dije mirando al suelo porque seguramente ya no podía disimular mas las ganas de llorar.

- Perdón, eso- eso no es lo que yo en verdad pienso de ti- Se disculpo, hice un gesto de desaprobación y le dije - No tienes que esconderlo sabes..- En ese momento vi que venía Carly y cambie mi frase. - Olvídalo, no te quiero traer problemas con ella- Dije refiriéndome a Carly.

- ¿Por qué me traerías problemas con Carla?- Dijo confundido.

- Ya te dije, oí todo el sábado, todo y-y también bueno, yo vi que tu y ella..- No me dejo terminar.

- No no .. Ella… yo no la besé, es mas no se si somos algo yo no quiero, porque no..-

- Mira no tienes que explicarme nada, de veras.-

- ¿Explicarle que?- Dijo Carly con una gran sonrisa.

- Nada, Bueno me voy- Dije

- Podemos ir todos a la casa de Carly- Dijo Fredward.

- No, no puedo- Dije, pues seguro que Dylan estaba afuera "aparte de que no estoy de humor" pensé.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Carly, ya habíamos empezado a caminar y cuando les iba a inventar algo ya estábamos afuera de la escuela y como lo sospeche Dylan ya estaba ahí.

- ¡Sam!- Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla alegremente.

- Hola Dylan- Lo saludé tímidamente.

- ¿Así que por eso no podías acompañarnos?- Pregunto Fredward y de no haber escuchado lo que dijo el sábado en casa de Carly, juraría que le dieron celos de Dylan, pero yo creo que simplemente le cayó mal de vista.

- ¡Preséntalo!- Dijo Carly alegremente

- Ah si, Dylan ella es Carly, Carly él es

- Si, Dylan ya oí- Dijo sonriendo. - Un gusto Dylan- Saludó Carly.

Antes de presentar a Fredward respire profundo. - Dylan, el es Fredward- Al oír su nombre, Dylan me dio una mirada de "apoyo" y yo le hice un gesto indicándole que no dijera nada.

- Ola- Dijo Dylan

- ¿Que hay?- Lo saludó Fredward con una sonrisa muy fingida, luego me volteo a ver disimuladamente, pero cuando lo note desvío la vista rápido.

- Lo conocí el sábado- Dije

- Si, Casi la atropellan y la salvé dijo sonriendo. Al oír eso, Fredward levanto las cejas y me miro

- ¿De verdad?- Dijo con sarcasmo y yo solo seguí su juego.

- De verdad- Le sonreí.

- Bueno vámonos- Le dije a Dylan.

- Claro, ¿Te ayudo? - Dijo refiriéndose a mi mochila.

- No, no pesa tanto gracias. -Le sonreí.

- Nos vemos- Me despedí de Carly con un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos Samy- Se burlo.

Me despedí de Fredward solo agitado la mano y le dije- Nos vemos- Tímidamente pero antes de que me fuera nos me tomo del brazo.

- Despídete bien niña- Dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. - Nos vemos- dijo sonriendo. Yo solo sonreí. Dylan y yo nos fuimos y yo me quede con esa sonrisa todo el día…

**Perdón de verdad X no haber actualizado ayer, me faltaba un párrafo del capitulo, igual como ya dije no es mi mejor capitulo pro espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que leen :)**


	8. Melanie

Hola,** no estuve en mi casa así que no pude actualizar ayer, perdón. J**

**Capitulo 8**

**POV General**

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante desde que Dylan apareció, Carly ya no parecía tener interés en Freddie, y en cambio se llevaba muy bien con Dylan llegando a pasar las tardes con Sam y con él viendo películas. Freddie había mejorado un poco y ya no trataba tan mal a Sam, de vez en cuando lo seguía haciendo, pero solo cuando Dylan estaba presente y Sam se veía mas feliz, pues en las tardes que no pasaba con Freddie ayudándolo a estudiar se distraía yendo a lugares con Dylan y a veces los acompañaba Carly.

Dylan se encontraba afuera de la casa de Sam esperándola, sin saber que ella no se encontraba, pues hacia una semana que Melanie había llamado para avisar que llegaba el fin de semana y como siempre, se quedaría todas las vacaciones, así que Pam había mandado a Sam por cosas para que no le faltara nada a Melanie cuando llegara.

De pronto una chica rubia salió de la casa, lucia preocupada y buscaba a alguien con la mirada, para sorpresa del chico, ella no lo saludo.

**POV Dylan**

- ¿Sam?- La chica rubia volteo al oír eso. - Sam- Dije confundido y me acerque para tocare el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- La chica me preguntó

- Pues que llevo 20 minutos esperándote-

- ¿A mi? - Se extraño la chica y luego comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa Sam?- La chica comenzó a reír mas.

- Es que debes estar buscando a Sam- Explico dejando de reír

- ¿Y?- No le veo lo gracioso-

- Yo soy Melanie, llegue hace una hora a Seattle- Explico y extendió su mano -Mucho gusto y ¿Tu te llamas?- Dijo sonriendo, yo estaba realmente confundido.

- ¿Sam estas loca?- Pregunté tratando de evitar sonar grosero.

- ¡No soy Sam!- Ya te lo dije ¡Soy Melanie!-

- ¿Melanie?- Dije mas confundido -No te entiendo ¿Quién se supone que eres?-

- Melanie- Suspire

- Ya se, me refiero ¿De donde saliste o que?-

- Soy Melanie, hermana gemela de Sam, hija de Pam- Dijo la chica sonriendo.

- ¡No es cierto!- Dije, pues me costaba trabajo creer algo así, mas si Sam nunca me habló de una hermana gemela.

- Mira- Dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero. Después puso el altavoz.

- ¿Hola?- Contestó una chica al otro lado.

- ¿Samy?- Pregunté

- ¿Dylan?- Pregunto confundida -¿Qué haces con el celular de Mel?

- Ay, Samy ya llegue solo llamaba para avisarte y decirte que un amigo tuyo te estaba esperando acá afuera, bueno ¡Bye!- Dijo y colgó.

- Ya viste- Me dijo Melanie tratando de convencerme. Ante esto decidí creerle.

- No puedo creer que Sam jamás me hablara de su hermana gemela. No tenía idea de que existieras. Perdóname.

- No, Samy no suele hablar de mi porque tenemos una relación algo… complicada.- Al decir lo ultimo Melanie miro al suelo, se veía algo triste.

- Lo siento. -Traté de hacerle sentir mejor.

- No te preocupes -Trató de sonreír- son problemas que ni tu ni yo -suspiró y miro al suelo- ni siquiera la misma Sam podríamos entender…- Terminó con un gesto que mostraba preocupación y dolor.

- Basta, no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres ¿Sabes?- Dije

- No te preocupes, me sirvió sacar lo que siento.- Miro de nuevo al piso

- De verdad, luego tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de esto, mientras hablemos de otras cosas menos dolorosas. Melanie sonrío.

**POV Sam**

Melanie llego, tengo que darme prisa. Estaba caminando, tome una botella de agua y justo cuando caminaba hacia el carrito, algo en mi reaccionó y me detuve en seco, mis ojos se abrieron bastante.

- ¡Dylan! -Dije a mitad del pasillo y dejé caer la botella que tenia en las manos.- No puede ser, que mala amiga soy- Recogí el agua y corrí a la caja con menos gente que encontré siempre pensando para mi misma en lo mala amiga que había sido. No preste atención a la llamada, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡Si hasta dije su nombre!. 20 minutos después ya estaba en un taxi intentando llamar a Dylan ¡Sin crédito! ¡Imposible! Después de un rato que parecieron horas para mi, llegue a mi casa. ¡Nadie! Lo sabia, Perdóname Dylan… Pensaba para mi misma. De pronto volteo y ¿A quienes veo? Si, es mi hermana y Dylan platicando muy a gusto y vienen caminando hacia acá. ¡Estoy en una verdadera facha! Tengo el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo toda mal hecha, traigo puesto un pants, playera y chanclas ya que, no hay nada que hacer. En cuanto llegaron pude sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Dylan y me sentí fatal.

- ¡Samantha!- Dijo mi hermana con un tono muy agudo y me abrazo muy fuerte a lo que yo apenas reaccioné.

- Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, muy bien gracias te extrañe bastante.- Dijo y rompió nuestro abrazo.-Hemos estado hablando -Miro a Dylan, luego a mi y me dio una mirada no con mucha aprobación.-

- ¿A si?- Mire al piso y luego a Dylan. Me sentí mal. - Dylan, perdóname te juro que traté de apurarme para llegar lo ates posible, pero no pude, había mucha gente en las cajas- Mentí.´

- Pudiste haberme llamado

- Es que no tengo crédito

- ¿Y por que no le pusiste una recarga a tu celular?

- ¡Por que el dinero es de mi mamá y no sabes lo que me haría si ve que le falta un solo centavo! -En esa parte no miento, mi madre me hace enseñarle el ticket y luego me hace cuentas y si falta dinero se lo tengo que dar.

- Si como no

- ¡Dylan! -Interrumpió Melanie- ¡No miente! No quieres saber lo que nos hace mi mamá si le falta dinero. ¡Tenemos que enseñarle el ticket y hacer la resta! -Dylan miró al suelo y luego a mi con algo de desconfianza.

- Por favor, perdóname. Fue la disculpa mas sincera que le he pedido a alguien

- Esta bien, pero que no se repita por favor- Dijo con una expresión que mostraba que en verdad estaba bastante dolido.

- ¡Gracias! -Lo abrasé- ¡Te quiero! Escuche una voz familiar, me voltee y vi quien era, era Carly.

- ¡Hola Carls!- Se notaba bastante mi cambio de humor.

- Hola, ejem -Me señalo a mi y a Dylan- Y entonces ¿Son algo?

Me reí un poco apenada.

- ¿Dylan y yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- Dije y Carly se rió.

- Bueno menos mal. -La mire con confusión- ¿Por qué?

-Estoy segura de que alg… -Se detuvo Carly

- ¿Qué Carly? -Dylan le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nada Dylan, ya hablaremos de eso, ahora si me permiten.. Tu debes ser Melanie.

- ¡Si! Esa soy yo ¡Y tu debes ser la castaña popular Carly! -Carly rió

- ¡Con que tu si conocías a Melanie?-Carly lo miró y volteo los ojos

- Sam me hablo de ella solo una vez porque vi una foto y pensé que era un efecto-Dijo Carly apenada. -Así que me tuvo que explicar el asunto de la gemela

Yo solo conservé esa mirada de confusión y pensaba ¿Por qué Carly se detuvo así? ¿Iba a decir algo importante? ¿Estaré sobreactuando?… ¡Ya cállate Puckett! Melanie me sacó de mis pensamientos. -Vamos adentro- Ofreció y abrió la puerta.

Se hizo tarde y Carly se fue a su departamento, yo me despedí de Dylan y fui a dormir porque quería hablar algo con Melanie.

**POV Melanie**

-Espere a que ya no se oyera ruido, hasta me paré a ver si Sam ya estaba en su cuarto, cuando me aseguré de que así fuera entonces empecé a platicar con Dylan.

- Por favor dime que no es cierto lo que me dijiste en la tarde

- Que mas quisiera -Cerré los ojos y suspiré

- ¡Imposible! Todo mundo comete errores, pero esto es ¡PEOR!-Dylan sonrío un poco

- Vamos, no es tan malo

- Si ¡si lo es! Mi hermana -Suspire y trate de calmarme- No puede enamorarse de ese tal-cerré los ojos y respire profundo -Fredward Benson -dije por fin.

- Yo nunca dije que estuviera enamorada -Lo miré con sarcasmo

- Es que entiende, esta bien que ella se enamore, me pareció bien al principio, pero después de que describiste como la trata, ¡Jamás!

- Lo se, trate de decírselo, le dije que estar enamorado no significa soportarle todo a esa persona, pero no escucha, ella sigue diciendo que él no la trata tan mal.-Sonreí maliciosamente

- La estaré vigilando de cerca, lo prometo y entonces si "Sam Puckett"-Hizo comillas con los dedos- Le enseñará quien es.

**POV Sam**

-¡No puede ser! Sabia que dejarlos solos era mala idea Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo -¿Por qué se quieren meter en mi vida siempre? ¿Quién te dijo que estoy enamorada-Hice comillas con los dedos- de Fredward Benson? -Baje la mirada

- Samy… -Empezó Dylan

- ¡No, escúchenme por primera vez en mi vida!

- Samy Dylan y yo solo queremos…

- ¿Ayudarte? Si claro, por supuesto, ¿Saben? ¡Yo puedo arreglar mis problemas sola! -Me sentía tan terrible al gritarles así, pero no puedo dejar que hagan algo que no.-Para tu información Dylan, por alguna estúpida razón, él solo me trata mal cuando te ve a ti- Los dos se callaron y yo lo hice tambien, hubo un silencio por casi un minuto completo. - Discúlpenme los dos -Suspiré- Es que no se que hacer.-Melanie me miró.

-Siéntate-Golpeó el sillón, me senté -Tranquila-Empezó Melanie pero fue interrumpida por Dylan.

- ¿Cómo esta eso de que solo te trata mal cuando estoy yo? -Puso cara de confusión y suspire.

- Bueno ya veremos eso -Dylan cruzó los brazos y yo solo los observaba a los dos. Mi hermana tratando de evitar todo tipo de contacto visual conmigo y Dylan, y mi amigo todavía cruzado de brazos.

- Me voy a dormir -Subí las escaleras y los dejé solos.

**POV Carly**

Llegué casi corriendo al departamento y toque la puerta de enfrente lo mas fuerte que pude.

-¡Fredward Benson! ¡Fredward Benson abre ya! -La puerta se abrió y caí de rodillas -¡Auch!

- Carly, ¿Qué te pasa? -La ayude a levantarse

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos estado hablando?

- Aja -Dijo dudando

-Pues es que después de estar hablando con Samy, su amigo y su hermana conseguí algo de ayuda.

- ¿Qué tienes? -Preguntó apresurado.

- ¡Calma! -Reí un poco. -Aquí esta -Le dí un pequeño papelito con una dirección, lo leyó y me miró

- ¿Estas segura de que mañana- Lo corté

- Sip, completamente -Sonreí con malicia y levanté una ceja- Ahora, si no quieres que te odie y pases el resto de tu vida lamentando ese hecho, toca mi puerta mañana a las 3:00 PM e iremos, ni un minuto mas, ni uno menos -Advertí

- Perfecto -Me di la vuelta -¡Ey! .Alcancé a gritar antes de meterme al departamento.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No seas grosero.

- Ahhh ¡ No! -Dijo fastidiado.

- Bueno, hasta mañana entonces -Me dí la vuelta.

- Carly -Escuche su grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Si? -Voltee

- Gracias -Me sonrío

- De nada -Le sonreí y me dí la vuelta para entrar a mi departamento.

**Lo siento, no estuve en mi casa asi q no pude actualizar =( MUCHISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS a los que leen de verdad.**


	9. Siguiendo a Sam

Ola!** Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer MUUUUUUUCHASSSS GRACIASSSS!**

**Les dejo el capitulo 9 un poco cliché xD Bueno traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible adaptando las personalidades de cada quien D: Espero que les guste :D**

**POV Sam**

¡Viernes! Por fin, ultimo día de escuela y hoy no habrá clase con Fredward, así que me largaré de aquí lo mas rápido posible…

-¡Samantha Puckett!-El profesor de historia me sacó de mis pensamientos. -¡Llevo minutos esperando tu respuesta!-Desvíe la mirada buscando quien me dijera que me había preguntado el profe.

- ¡La caída del Imperio Romano!-Me dijo Fredward -Hice un gesto para agradecerle

-Hummm… creo que fue en el año de -En ese momento sonó el timbre de salida -Lunes examen de Historia ¡No olviden estudiar el fin de semana! Tome mis libros y salí como un rayo de ahí. No me despedí de nadie, solo salí corriendo, no quería estar un minuto mas ahí adentro.

**POV Freddie**

- ¿Listo?-Preguntó una voz familiar, giré y vi que era Carly

- Si -Cerré mi casillero -No se te olvide eh -Advirtió Carly -No te preocupes ahí estaré a las tres en punto.

-Mas te vale -Tomó su mochila y salió de la escuela. No tenía nada mas que hacer ahí, así que yo tambien me fui, pero decidí caminar. Iba caminando por ahí, pensando en lo que había hablado con Carly, al principio no creí que fuera buena idea contarle, y lo sigo creyendo, solo espero que el día de hoy cambie mi forma de pensar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

*FLASHBACK*

- Ahh te estaba diciendo que..-

- Si que hablaste con Samantha .Y luego…- Termine indicándole que siguiera

Carly volteo los ojos, se sento en mis y me plantó un beso en los labios

- ¿Que te pasa? -Me aparte y Cary se sento en el sillon, me veia con mucha verguenza.

- Lo siento... - Parecia que iba a llorar. La miré y cerré los ojos.

- Tranquila -Traté de no sonar ofensivo. Ella se paró y cerró completamente la puerta.

- No tuvo caso -Empezó y se asomaban algunas lagrimas por sus ojos. -No tuvo caso hablar con ella...

- ¿Ella? -No pude esconder mi confusión.

- Sam -Carly se limpió las lagrimas y pasó saliva.

- ¿Hblaste con Sam...mantha -Me force a decir, no queria mas dramas.

- Si -Suspiro Carly. Cada que hablaba se limpiaba las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa. -Y me dijo que no era tan malo, peor seria si ella se enamorara de ti, que seguramente tu a ella si que la humillarias, pero a mi no, me dijo que te lo dijera, que yo no tenía nada que perder, que yo a ti te caia bien -Se oía mas tranquila pero aún asi la corte.

- ¿Asi que... eso te dijo? -No pude esconderlo, estaba impresionado, impresionado de que Sam haya usado ese ejemplo que le dio a Carly, impresionado de saber que eso era lo que pensaba de mi, y Carly lo notó.

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Nada, es que me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que sea eso lo que piense de mi -Dije sin darme cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

- ¿Samy? ¿Por qué?-Hizo un gesto de confusiony me miro entrecerrando los ojos

Baje la mirada y creo que eso me delató.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Te gusta Samy! -La expresión de Carly cammbió de tristeza a sorpresa. Se paso la mano por el cabello -¡No lo creo!

- Carly, no me gusta...

- ¡No mientas! Ahora mismo se puede oler ¡Vaya que lo escondes bien! -Me miró con desaprovación y cruso los brazos

- ¿De qué hablas?

- La tratas mal todo el tiempo-Recalcó la palabra todo -Y lo que dijiste hace rato sobre ella... -Morstro un gesto de dolor -No se vale, eres un tarado te pierdes de una gran persona...

- ¿Crees que no los sé? ¿Crees en verdad que no se la increible persona que es ella? Carly todo empezo con las estupidas clases que por cierto, fueron tu idea, la conocí mejor y

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella? -Dijo Carly con un tono dulce -Sabes, no importa que no me quieras a mi, si tu en verdad la quieres a ella y estas enamorado, entonces ve ¡Ve y buscala, dile lo que sientes!

- Debes estar tirada -Mire al suelo

- No estoy tirada, digo la verdad ¿Tu crees que ella seria capaz de humillarte como tu lo haz hecho? -Me reprochó y tenia toda la razon.

- Carly, presisamente por eso no le puedo decir, yo la trato mal, ella no me merece, a pesar de que siempre la estoy fastidiando ella jamás me ha hecho nada malo, ella es mucho para mi.

- ¡Si!, aunque suene crudo asi es, ella es mucho para ti, pero-Me miro extrañada -¿Por que lo haces? ¿Por que? -Miré al suelo

- Porque... -La verdad era que tenía miedo, miedo de que ella me odiara como dice y que no me quisiera, asi si me odia al menos tiene la idea de que yo también la odio a ella, aunque por dentro sea todo lo contrario. Me siento idiota admitiendo esto para mi mismo, pero se que mas idiota sería que por orgullo no aceptara mi miedo, soy humano y todo ser humano, en algun punto de su vida experimenta el miedo.

- Te escucho -Carly cruzó los brazos y me retó con la mirada- ¡Lo sabía! La tratas mal solo por hacerte el machito, para mantener tu reputacion de rompecorazones -Hizo comillas con los dedos- ¡Que bajo de tu parte!

- ¡No! Te lo juro no es por eso.

- ¿ A no? ¿Entonces por qué?

- Por que tengo miedo -Carly abrió mucho los ojos y me miró perpleja - De que en verdad yo le caiga tan mal como dice...

- Si, tan mal como ella te cae a ti -interrumpió con sarcasmo. Baje la mirada -Bueno, te sigo escuchando

- Ya te dije, tengo miedo de que si le digo ella no -Carly se me adelanto -...¿Sienta lo mismo?...-Se sentó junto a mi -Eso no lo sabras si no se lo dices -Cambió su tono a uno dulce -suspire.

- Sabes Carly, me tengo que ir -Me lavnte frustrado y Carly me tomo del brazo.

- Prometo ayudarte en todo lo que este en mis manos, pero nunca hacerte todo el trabajo -Guiño un ojo

- Gracias Carla -Respondi y Carly me sonrio.

-Te endtiendo, pero te doy un consejo, Empieza tratandola mejor.-Sulpicó, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Si, adios Carla -Salí del departamento y en el pasillo había un dije, no le dí mucha importancia, pero de todas formas lo tomé y entré al departamento.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las tres y para ser sincero se me hicieron eternas, salí corriendo dispuesto a tocar la puerta de Carly pero no hizo falta, pues justo cuando cerraba la puerta detras de mi, Carly hacía lo mismo.

- Tu muy bien -Sonrió y miró su reloj -¡Puntualisimo! De verdad quieres a esa niña -Dijo, para mi sorpresa, muy animada y ella notó mi sorpresa. - Ha pasado un tiempo, tengo otros planes -Explicó

- Si, puedo notarlo -Dije y sonrio

- Pero de eso me encargaré luego, primero lo primero -Sonrio de nuevo -Vamos, no quieres llegar tarde. -Suspiré.

- ¿De nuevo desconfiando? -Su voz reflejaba totalmente su preocupacion pero su su mirada tambien reflejaba su apoyo. Hoy esta de un terrible muy buen humor

- ¿Que quieres que te diga? No es fácil -Mire al suelo- ¿Quieres que hable primero con ella? -Repuso Carly

- No te preocupes, no lo creo necesario -Suspiró

- Bien, pero recuerda que estare ahi por cualquier cosa -La miré con algo de confusion

- Bueno.. no exactamente ahi en el lugar... me refiero a que... ya sabes ¡Es un decir! -Soltó desesperada

- ¡Calma! No hay problema, entendí perfectamente a lo que te referias -Le sonreí. Realmente estaba agradecido de que me ayudara con todo esto, darme la direccion de la biblioteca a la que usualmente iba Sam era algo que yo no hubiera podido conseguir solo.

- He pensado y.. creo que tu deberias ir solo, estoy segura de que yo haré un... ¿Mal tercio? -Me encogí de hombros -Como quieras. -Sonrío y se acercó -Suerte -Me dio un beso en la mejilla y sonreí, esa chica es genial. -Gracias -Me dió el papel con la direccion que se habia quedado ella por miedo a que yo lo perdiera. Carly se metió de nuevo a su departamento y yo caminaba por el pasillo pensando en que le diria exactamente a Sam, pues seguramente por como la trato, yo soy la ultima persona a quien quisiera encontrar.

Salí a la calle y esperé un buen rato porque ni un mendigo taxi pasaba y los pocos que pasaban estaban ocupados. Al fin uno libre, me subí y le dije la direccion del papel.

**POV General**

Sam se dirigía a la biblioteca mas cercana que había, sin tener la menor idea de que Freddie lo hacia tambien.

Llegó ahí justo a las 3:00 PM, la hora a la que Carly y Freddie planeaban un encuentro "casual" entre ellos dos, aunque para ser sinceros, Sam no había nacido ayer, y sabia que Freddie simplemente no iba a bibliotecas, asi que jamas lo hubiera considerado, ni por error, un encuentro casual.

Mientras que Sam leia algun libro pensaba algo como "Por fin, paz aqui nadie podra venir a buscarme o encontrarme, porque simplemente aquí NADIE viene" Pero se equivocaba gravemente, si bien nadie iba a bibliotecas por voluntad propia, había alguien que la buscaba en ese momento e iba a ir a una biblioteca solo por ella, sin embargo ella no tenía ni la mas miníma idea...

**POV Freddie  
**

Los minutos so me hicieron horas... si bien el camino no era largo, tampoco era corto. En cuanto el taxi se detuvo, pague y baje buscando la biblioteca con la mirada. La vi justo cruzando la calle, y me puse bastante nervioso, no habia pensado en lo que iba a decirle, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar todo como esta y regresar, pero no, ya vine hasta aqui asi que no hay vuelta atras...

Me acerque hasta que solo un vidrio me separaba de Sam, la observé, el sol iluminaba sus cabellos rubios y hacia que brillaran como si fuesen de oro y de mismo modo iluminaba su rostro, parecia tan interesada en su lectura, y de pronto levantó la mirada, algo con lo que precisamente no contaba asi que me recargué de espaldas contra el vidrio, despues de un rato, decidí que ya habia sido sufisiente con tanto tonteo por hoy y ahora si entré.

Le dirigí una mirada que ella no notó, al parecer algo le había hecho gracia del libro porque reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste, pero tan pronto en cuanto me vio habia desaparecido su sonrisa, una sonrisa que yo amaba ver en ella. Respire profundo.

-Hola Sam.. -Me dirigió una mirada de odio y por un momento pensé en echarme para atrás. -Escucha, se que talvez soy la persona a la que menos quieres ver ahora pero necesito hablar contigo...

- ¿Tal vez? -Su voz estaba cargada de ironía. -No tal vez ¡Eres la persona a la que menos espero ver, no ahora, siempre! ¡Jamas me daría gusto verte! -Tomó aire para seguir hablando, pero no la dejé.

-Nesecito hablar contigo, por favor -Dije casi suplicando. Sam miró al suelo y compredí que estaba trisre asi que no sabía si era el momento adecuado.

Suspiró -¿Que pasa? -Ahora sonaba mas calmada. Ella se sentó en el sillón y yo a lado de ella.

- Quiero hablar contigo -Repetí

- ¿Podrias ser mas claro por favor? -Sam puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

**POV Sam**

Estaba tan en paz... me dio un vuelco en el corazón cuando lo ví, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ponersela fácil y dejar que me tratara mal otra vez.

- Ok Pero quiero que sepas que no es fácil... y... -Lo mire expectante y espere a que terminara la frase, lo que desgraciadamente no hizo. Lo seguí mirando sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué no es fácil? -Lo miré divertida, por primera vez se le notaba nervioso y yo lo disfrutaba tanto que decidí ponerlo un poco mas nervioso y por lo visto funcionó.

- Por favor -Impoloró y esta vez si me sorprendió. Estaba en verdad muy nervioso. Suspiré.

- Esta bien -Dijé cerrando el libro y apartandolo. Miró al piso y luego me miró a los ojos, tomó un mechon de mi cabello y comenzó a jugar con el, me sentí tan nerviosa, le quité mi cabello de sus manos y lo miré. El me miró tiernamente a los ojos y me sonrió. -¿Qué... pasa? -Me sentia tan confundida...

De nuevo volvió a mirar al piso. -Soy demasiado cobarde para decirtelo. -Dijo y se levantó dispuesto a dejarme sola.

- ¡Espera! -Apenas tuve tiempo de detanerlo. Lo miré y apreté los labios -Por favor dime ¿Qué pasa? -Imploré. De acuerdo, tal vez eso no fue precisamente lo mas inteligente que se me ocurrió en ese momento, pero ¿Qué mas podia hacer? El lograba ese efecto en mi, que hacía que no pudiera respirar y que se me acelerara el corazón. Se soltó fácil de mí y salió. -¡Por favor! ¿A caso no estas cansado? -Grité ya en la calle.

Se volvió hacia mí y se detuvo, corrí hacia él y al llegar me miró de una forma muy extraña y me tomo del brazo. -¿Y qué carajos esperas que te diga? -Me miro directamente a los ojos retadoramente y aumentó la presión en mi brazo, por un momento me sentí intimidada, pero no iba a permitirle intimidarme ¡Ya no mas! Me solté de su agarre y lo enfrenté lo mejor que pude. Me acerqué a el y le miré de la misma forma que él a mi. -¡Ya no me vas a intimidar! -Me volteé furiosa dispuesta a dejarlo ahí. Pero me detuvo, se adelantó y se puso frente a mi, me miró a los ojos, sentí que las piernas me temblaban y mi enojo incluso cedio un poco, su mirada -Por desgracia- Me hacía olvidarme de todo y me sacaba una sonrisa aunque no quisiera.

- ¡Es que no quiero intimidarte! -Dijó por fin algo frustrado.

- ¡¿Pues entonces qué es lo que pretendes?! -Dije yo bastante frustrada. -¿Crees que yo esperaba verte hoy? ¡Jamás me imaginé! -Le reproché

- Mira cállate Puckett... -Le interrumpí.

- ¡Cinico! ¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! -Empezé pero él me interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo me atrevo q que? -Me retó y eso no lo soporté, me invadió una ira intensa y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

- A callarme, interrumpirme y jugar conmigo -Le reproché

- ¿Jugar contigo? -Su voz estaba llena de indignacion pero aparte de ello se podia oir tambien cierta confusion. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Miré al piso -Si ¡Eres un voluble conmigo! -Volví a reprocharle

- ¡No lo soy! -Cambió el tono de su voz a uno mas calamado.

- Si lo eres disfrutas serlo -Miré de nuevo al piso.

- De verdada que no trato, hacerte sentir mal es lo ultimo que quiero hacer. -Lo habia dicho de una forma que habia logrado conmoverme y aunque dudando un poco le creí, pero como dije no iba a facilitarle nada.

- ¡Solo dime lo que ibas a decir y ya esta! ¡Te lo exigo Fredward Benson! -Grité pareciendo desesperada.

Me miró y me sonrió -Perdón, pero no hay nada que decir -Me acarició la mejilla y se acercó a mi, sus labios rozaron los mios, trate de resistirme haciendome ligeramente hacia atras, pero tan rapido como lo había hecho me dejé llevar por mis emociones y le devolví el beso que esta vez no fue impedido.

**Gracias, se qe me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero como ya voy a entrar a la escuela. :( Bueno otra vez GRACIAS TODOS los que leen este fic. =)**


	10. Nota (Disculpen x( )

Olaa! Disculpen la tardanza.. Este no es un capitulo esque tuve unos problematias.. Digamos que en mi compu teniia los capitulos y como no tenia antivirus un diia de repennte ya no prendio D: lo malo fue no guarde la information y todos mis capitulos se perdieron x( Les aviso que continuare.. Mañana les dejo otro capitulo… vere si puedo dejarles 2 ;)

Gracias J


	11. Ya nada volverá a ser igual

**Olaaaa! Después de tanto tiempo :/ Me disculpo de verdad que si.**

**Me costo n poco entrar a la cuenta de Fanfiction pero ya estoy acá ;) Así que sin mas tiempo que perder… espero que les guste**

**Todo el capitulo esta contado desde el punto de vista de Sam.**

**iCarly no es mío**

-Umm… -Dije separándome de el bastante confundida.

- No -Dijo él, sonaba igual de confundido que yo.

- No? No que? -Dije yo n poco espantada y decepcionada, pero para mi suerte el no lo noto.

- Nada es que -Genial ahora me va a decir que todo esto fue un impulso, error o algo así.

- ¿Qué? Me vas a decir que esto no debió pasar y…- Empecé tratando de sonar furiosa.

- No no nada de eso - Me interrumpió apresuradamente y él notó mi sorpresa.

- ¿Entonces? -Bien talvez deba dejarlo terminar su discurso de una vez.

- Hmmm… -Miró al piso y de nuevo a mi.

- Hmmm te escucho -Dije

- Es que si hice lo que acabo de hacer es porque no tuve el valor de- ¿No tuvo el valor de que? Hmmm esto si que es raro, pero no hay problema no se escapara de aquí sin decirte nada…

- ¿De que no tuviste el valor? -Respiró hondo y empezó…

- Mira escucha.. Yo se que tu eres lista, educada, atenta, bonita, eres alegre, linda, buena con los demás… te preocupas por ellos… los ayudas, siempre tratas de ver lo mejor en las personas y esperas lo mismo... -A cada palabra que decía, me daban ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos, de besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, a cada palabra que decía, trataba de no sonrojarme y soltar una risita. Me estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener mi expresión seria y solo estar ahí parada cruzando los brazos fingiendo que todo eso que me decía no me afectaba. No pude mas y lo interrumpí.

- Por favor ¿Qué quieres decirme? -Dije sin ser cortante u ofensiva, no quería que el momento se arruinara. El sonrío. Una bonita sonrisa para ser sinceros.

- Es que no es fácil.. Yo se que tu.. Bueno.. Yo se que talvez no soy tu persona favorita.. Que tal vez tu me odias -Eso me llego al alma, yo ni por error lo odiaría, pero no dije nada -… Que no soy la clase de persona que tu esperas ni esperarías, que no soy para nada la clase de chico que te merece ni hoy ni nunca, pero -Decidí que tenia que parar un poco la tortura y ayudarle.. Solo un poco… O al menos tratar.

- Espera… Tu.. Es cierto que no eres el chico de mis sueños… ni la clase de chico que yo esperaba.. Y lo mas cierto es que no me mereces… por lo mal que me tratas - Me interrumpió.

- Es que hay una razón…

- ¿Una razón para tratarme mal?

- Si

- Y.. ¿Cuál es? -Unas cuantas ideas me cruzaron por la mente, pero ninguna se acercaba a la verdadera…

- No me lo vas a creer dijo entre divertido y preocupado -Lo mire raro

- ¿Tengo la apariencia de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?

- Lo se.. Pero es que es difícil de creer y si viene de mi..

- Tranquilo.. Tu puedes decirme lo que sea -Dije tratando de inspirar confianza para convencerlo, tal ves si me decía por que me trataba mal, cambiaria todo, tal vez le diría lo que siento por el, antes no.

- Bueno.. -Dijo dudando - La verdad es que te.. Te quiero - Eso vino tan sincero, pero esa no era una razón.

Esa.. -Me aclare la garganta -Esa no es una razón…

- Lo se pero tiene que ver mucho

- Escucha yo quiero a mi mamá, quiero a Carly, quiero a mi hermana, quiero a Dylan y .. aun así.. No los tra… -Me interrumpió.

- Es que… Te quiero y tengo miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo. -Dijo todo eso de corrido y casi me desmayo, Fredward Benson ¿Con miedo? Esa si que era nueva, y lo mejor ¿Por mi? Todo esto era mucho y no sabía como responderle.

- Yo.. No se que decir jamás lo contemple así, pesaba que tu me odiabas por.. Ya sabes.. Por que soy.. Sam -Dije mirando al piso y enseguida a él.

- Pero no es así, es decir así era al principio, pero después de conocerte mejor, yo …-Lo que dijo después me dejo sin palabras… No lo podía creer. -Me enamore de ti.

- ¿Qué? -Fue lo único que me salió en ese momento. Estaba tan feliz por dentro y tan confundida a la vez… pero mas bien parecía espantada por fuera.

- Me vas a hacer decirlo otra vez?

- Si -Quería estar segura de que no estaba soñando.

- Dije que estoy enamorado de ti

No, definitivamente no era un sueño pero tenía tantas dudas, miedos, inseguridades, que preferí callar y esperar a que él hablara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de hacerlo me volvió a besar, por unos 6 segundos, fue un beso tierno y delicado. Estaba muy confundida…

- Oye.. Me.. Me tengo que ir, si no llego a mi casa en unos 10 minutos probablemente mi mamá estará hecha una fiera. -Dije a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes - Me sonrió, esa sonrisa le daba una enorme ventaja. -Voy a pensar sobre esto -Dije refiriéndome a lo que acababa de pasar .Te lo prometo, le di un beso en la mejilla y me di la vuelta para ir a casa, que estaba justamente a 10 minutos caminando. Voltee de reojo y vi que él también caminaba, se alejaba hacía el otro lado con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra y mirando al piso.

Cuando llegué a mi casa fui directo a mi recámara. Me tiré sobre la cama y comencé a pensar y analizar la situación. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasaría? Ya nada volverá a ser igual… Nada. ¿Tengo que confesarle que yo siento lo mismo que él? ¿Quién me asegura que esto no es una broma? ¿Que cuando confiese cuanto lo quiero se ria de mi y le diga a toda la escuela?

No podía engañarme a mi misma, estaba totalmente enamorada de él, no había otra solución a mi males que no fuera su sonrisa, ni a mis miedos que su voz, no había mas solución a los problemas que tenía que cuando me sacaba una sonrisa, piénsalo bien… ¿Cuántas veces al día piensas en el? Respuesta… Casi todo el día.. Hace mucho que ya no me trata tan mal, sin embargo has tomado tu distancia y te haz alejado de él, cada vez que llegaba con una invitación al cine, al parque, a Six Flags, te inventabas excusas para no ir y se iban solo el, Dylan y Carly… Y jamás pensaste en la idea de que todas esas salidas escondían un solo propósito .. El quería acercarse a ti, pero cada vez que trataba de dar un paso al frente, hacía ti, tu dabas uno hacía atrás haciendo mas difícil la situación, haciendo que su miedo tuviera un motivo, una razón, últimamente la hostil has sido tu, cierto, a veces, pocas no se cuantas, él ha sido grosero todavía contigo, pero nada comparado con lo de antes y de esas pocas veces tu haz iniciado las peleas…__

*FLASHBACK*

-Ola chicos.. -Carly muy alegre abría su casillero

- Que hay -Dijo Fredward

- Ola Carla -Bromeé un poco con ella, no le gusta que le digan Carla.

- Oigan, ya que están las dos aquí, que les parece si vamos a Six Flags, tengo 4 pases y son VIP … ¿Quién viene? -Puse los ojos en blanco sin una razón, aunque amaba ir a Six Flags. -¿Que pasa?

- A mi? Nada solo no quiero ir a Six Flags y contigo menos -Dije sonando muy grosera

-Esta bien -Dijo Fredward aparentemente confundido -¿Tu vienes Carly?

- Claro, pero Hmmm.. ¿Tienes 4 pases VIP cierto?

- Aja

- ¡Sam! Ven será divertido… ¡Vamos! Tu amas ir a Six Flags y podrías invitar a Dylan, así ya estarían los 4 pases -Carly estaba interesada en Dylan y sin dudas él en ella también, si no fuera por que cada que tienen la oportunidad se salir juntos lo hacen, o por que Dylan me pregunta por Carly todo el tiempo.. Nadie lo notaría. -¡Seguro!

- ¿De verdad? -Dijo Carly emocionada

- No -Dije hostilmente -Dylan sin dudas podrá ir. Claro si él -Dije refiriéndome a Fredward -Quiere..

- Si, no hay problema. ¿Tu no vienes?

- Ya te dije que no -Le grite groseramente

- De acuerdo Puckett no tienes que gritas así por que si no ves ¡Estoy justo enfrente de ti! -Me gritó.

- Si. Lo veo y no es agradable. Ya me largo de aquí -Grité azotando la puerta de el casillero mas por frustración que por enojo. Y me fui corriendo.

- Adiós -Dijo Carly atrás de mi.

_*Mas tardee*_

_- _¿Por qué no vas? Será divertido

- Carly..

- Sam, porfa yo se que quieres venir. ¿Qué te lo impide? - Mi orgullo -Pensé

- Es que no quiero ir, y aunque quisiera, debo ayudar a Melanie a empacar todas sus cosas

- Samy.. Melanie se va en una semana.

- Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y desde el fin de semana pasado le prometí que iría de compras con ella.

- ¿Y no puedes ir otro día?

- ¡¿Ustedes no pueden ir otro día?!

- ¡Samy!

- Adiós Carly te veo luego.

- Hmmm adiós.

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

**Listo, me tomo mucho repetirlo ya que, bueno no venian ideas a mi pero me gustó mas que el que se borró asi que creo que valio la pena. Graciias x leer. ;) **


	12. Culpas y Pruebas

Ola**! Se me haca tarde para otro capitulo verdad? Lo siento esque la escuela me quito mucho tiempo con todos los proyectos :/**

**Aqui se los dejo espero haber hecho un buen trabajo ;)**

* * *

_****iCarly no es mio**_

**POV Sam**

Siete y media de la mañana, es sábado y el maldito despertador se atrevio a hacerlo.. me despertó. Cerré los ojos, no soy del tipo que no se quiere levantar, normalmente por mas flojera que tenga me paro de la cama y a desayunar, bañarme, en fin... Pero hoy! Hoy no! Hoy quisiera no levantarme en todo el día, la razón, simple: Fredward. Me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y no logro poner mis pensamienos en orden, no logro decidir que hacer.

Tendo dos opciones:

1. Le digo lo que siento, que tambien estoy enamorada de él, que lo quiero, en fin todo eso.. y 2. Me hago la dificil, le digo que lo tengo que pensar... o simplemente le digo que se vaya al diablo, genial ahora son 3 opciones. El sonido de la puerta interrumpio mis pensamientos y termino con mi plan de no salir de la cama en todo el dia. No tenía pijama, digamos que duermo con un pants azul y una camiseta nergra asi que no me molesté en ponerme algo "desente" para abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola mi dulce Bella Durmiente! -Puse los ojos en blanco riendome.

- ¿Bella Durmiente? -Rei de nuevo -¿Que hay Dylan? -Lo salude y lo invite a pasar. El entró y yo cerre la puerta. -Hemm...

- Ya se.. ¿A que se debe tu visita? -Pregunto adivinando mis pensamientos.

- Sip -Dije algo deivertida. -Digamos que a las 7:45 de la mañana no es muy compun que todos esten despiertos y bañados visitando a una amiga. -Dije

- Lo se.. -Rio.

- Bueno... -Dije para que siguiera pero no lo hizo. -Dylan quieres hablar porfavor..

- Esta bien esta bien, solo queria preguntar como va todo con Fredward. -Me quede muda ¿Como él sabia? No tal vez no hable de eso tal vez se refiera a otra cosa. Sin panico actua natural.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente? -Mi tono mas indiferente funcionó, o almenos eso creí.

- Me refiero a lo de ayer -Entre en panico

- ¿Qué de ayer? -Trate de no reflejar mi panico en mi voz, no lo logre.

- Tranquila, digamos que por casualidad estaba por ahi y te vi a ti muy.. ya sabes.. tu y Fredward, afuera de la biblioteca y bueno.. tu muy bien sabes que paso. -Terminó Dylan divertido. Me reí.

- Bueno señor metiche usted vio lo que paso y lo unico que tengo que decirle es que no hay nada que decir al respecto, no pasa nada. -Dije deseando que si pasara, pero no, todavia seguia meditandolo, ahora dependia de mi dejar que pasara o no algo.

-¿Como que no pasa nada?

- Pues asi como lo oyes, naa-daa

- Bueno ya entendi -Levanto las manos -Hmmm... la verdad es que tambien venia a decirte otra cosa -Dijo dudando. Levante una ceja.

- Dime pues... -Dije.

- Quiero que me ayudes con Carly - Dijo apenado, el color le subio rapidamente a las mejillas. Solté una carcajada

- ¡Dylan, mirate! -Dije entre risas. -Estas todo rojo -Seguí entre mas risas. Dylan rio incomodamente y bajo la mirada timidamente.

- Esta bien, te ayudare a conquistar a la castaña linda -Le guiñe el ojo. -Estoy casi segura de que ella esta tan interesada en ti como tu en ella.

- Esta bien gracias .Dijo Dylan y me abrazo. -¡Sal conmigo! -Dijo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor de las ideas.

- ¡¿Quéee?! -Dije tanto confundida como impactada. Ahora le tocaba a Dylan reirse hasta no poder respirar. Debi haberme puesto palida, o por lo menos apuesto a que me vi muy graciosa espantada por la idea de mi amigo.

- No enserio -Dijo todavia riendose un poco. -Mira, finge salir conmigo, asi podremos ver la reaccion de ambos, Carly y Fredward -En cuanto oí el nombre "Fredward" senti mis mejillas arder y una sonrisa involuntaria invadio mi rostro.

- Y... ¿Qué dices?

- De acuerdo -Dije sin pensar. Era buena idea, lo admito, me comían las ansias de ver la reaccion de Fredward. En base a su reaccion estará mi respuesta, el tiene rodo ahora, todo depende de él, él tiene digamos.. la clave, y ...

- Sam! -Dylan interrumpio mis pensamientos. -Si, lo haré, lo admito chico tuviste una brillante idea.

- Bien, nos vemos -Me dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse y salió.

No me equivoqué... A Dylan le gusta Carly, y estoy segura que a ella también.

El lunes en la mañana me desperte con ansias, quería ver la reaccion de Fredward cuando llegaramos Dylan y yo como "la pareja feliz".

Tomé el autobus y espere afuera de la escuela, ahi venía Dylan, su cabello castaño claro un poco despeinado y con una sonrisa en la cara, llevaba la mochila colgada en el hombro derecho y una tipica rosa roja, -muy hermosa por cierto-, con un papel doblado a la mitad en la mano izquierda. En cuanto me vió sonrió y se dirigió a mi.

- ¿Estas lista? -Pregunto con su tipico tono dulce. Como adoro a este chico.

- Si -Miré al suelo.

- No tienes que si no quieres, sabes, hablar con Fredward tambien seria buena opcion si te sientes incomoda o solo no quieres hacer esto. -Dijo con algo de culpa

-No de verdad, esta bien. -Insistí con una sonrisa y no volvió a preguntar.

Entramos a la escuela y entonces comencé a ponerme nerviosa, Dylan puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, yo llevaba la rosa con la tarjeta en la mano, puse la mejor de mis sonrisas y entonces nos encontramos con Carly y Fredward. Estabamos frente a frente, la actuación iba a comenzar, no sabia que hacer y me empezé a sentir incomoda.

Vamos, esta es solo una pequeña prueba que debe pasar Benson para ver si lo nuestro funcionaria, me dije para calmar mi culpa. Con cada paso que dabamos hacia ellos mi corazón latia mas fuerte, mi mirada se encontro con la suya y sentí que me clavaron algo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, al verme a mi con Dylan supe que sus especulaciones ya estaban hechas, ví como bajo la mirada.. al suelo y luego de nuevo a mi, me sentí el ser mas despreciable del planeta, toda la culpa que trataba de cubrir ahora era demasiada como para intentar cubrirla de nuevo, mi mirada iba de Dylan a Benson y viceversa, la suya miraba hacía todos lados menos hacía mi, los dos evitabamos el contacto visual... la semilla de la duda en mi interior germinó... y al llegar hasta donde ellos quise correr, pero algo mas fuerte no me dejo.

- Ola! -Dijo Carly con na amplia sonrisa, que desaparecio de inmediato al observar la rosa y la forma en que Dylan me abrazaba.

- Ola -Dylan me soltó para saludar a mi amiga castaña con un beso en la mejilla.

La tension entre Benson y yo era notable, aún nos resistiamos al contacto visual. Tome aire profundamente y cuando reuní valor suficiente nuestras miradas chocaron y esa sonrisa involuntaria y traicionera invadió mi rostro, pero no el suyo, en lugar de eso pude ver que la desilución y la tristeza lo invadian. Automaticamente aparte la mirada hacía mi cómplice amigo y su castaña enamorada, ambos mirandose tiernamente a los ojos sin poder esconder sus sentimientos, me pregunto si Fredward y yo nos vemos igual...

**POV General**

- ¿Sales con Sam? -La mirada de Carly reflejaba su tristeza.

- ¿Por que? -La de Dylan reflejaba su curiosidad.

- ¿Sales con Dylan? -Al igual que la mirada de su amiga, la de él reflejaba pura desilucion y tristeza.

- ¿Por que? -La de ella, a diferencia de su complicé amigo, reflejaba culpabilidad y tristeza, de no ser por la interrupcion del toque de entrada a la primera clase hubiera dejado todo aquel juego a un lado y hubiera corrido a abrazar a su hasta ahora solo amigo.

Dylan se aproximo hacia ella, entrelazando su mano con la de ella y con un beso en la mejilla se retiraron ambis de ahi. Al caminar en sentido opuesto, Sam no pudo evitar darle una ultima mirada culpable a Benson, quien parecia que acababa de recibir la noticia mas triste y devastadora hasta ahora y parecia que se disponía a llorar. Él solo miro al piso y observó como la chica a quien mas quería en este mundo se iba, con el que parecía ser su novio ahora. Sabía que debía luchar por ella, ¿Pero si él la hacía feliz? ¿Iba él a quitarle su felicidad? No... por mas perro que haya sido antes con ella, él quería verla feliz.. aunque no fuera con él, él solo quería que su sonrisa no abandonara jamas su rostro y si en algun momento Dylan hiciera que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas de tristeza, él sentiría eenojo hacia él, pero siempre estaría allí para apoyarla.. mientras él estuviera allí, ella jamas estara sola.

Su mirada chocó con la de Sam, él solo bajo la mirada... justo a tiempo para no ver la lagrima que estaba a punto de rodar por su mejilla. El chico se dirigía ahora a su clase, con un montón de pensamientos dandole vueltas en la cabeza.

* * *

**Les gusto? Prometo que actualizaree mas seguido.. tanto como pueda pero esque vivó en un mundo de**

** estress :(**

**Gracias x sus Reviews y a los que leen :) Significa mucho para mi.**


End file.
